Heretic
by ThatOneGuy17
Summary: One year after the season 2 finale, Kara's life becomes rather calm and normal, until a new enemy reveals himself and plots the destruction of the Girl of Steel.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is my first fanfiction. The OC villain in it is inspired by Prometheus from Arrow and the scene is inspired from the first scene of The Dark Knight. Anyway, if you liked it or want to give advice leave a review.**

Chapter 1: Barely Begun

 _Every since Supergirl arrived in National City, crime has plummeted to unimaginable levels. It seemed almost pointless for any police, security, guards or anything to remain given the affect Supergirl was giving. At least that was what it was like before he did the impossible. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start from what I think was the beginning of the end._

At a bank, three guys wearing hoodies over their heads walked up to the teller's window. "How may I help you?" he asked.

One of them pulled out a gun, pointed it at the teller while the other two pulled out their guns and aimed it at the local civilians. "We're here to make a deposit!" yelled the man pointed the gun at the teller.

One of the other two looked at him at yelled "It's withdraw you idiot!"

The man's face was flushed with regret as he realized his stupid mistake "Withdraw" he yelled "I meant withdraw. And hurry up before my friends get trigger happy!"

The teller slowly moved from behind window with his hands in the air to the other civilians. While one of the guys had their gun focused on the crowd, the other two got two duffels bags, went behind the counter and started to stuff the bags with cash.

"Hurry" one of the robbers said "our hacker said the alarm will go off in a few minutes"

As two moved out from the counter with their bags full of money, they were about to exit the bank when suddenly "You know." The three of them turned their heads to the left to see a man dressed in an all black outfit. He wore a black jacket with a hoodie of his head, but you couldn't see his face due to the, what could only be described as a motorcycle like helmet covering his face. His shirt had a black 'S', liked the ones Superman and Supergirl would wear on their chests, only it looked far more ominous than the way they wore it.

"I understand that you want to waste all of that money on booze and other useless crap" the blacked hooded man continued "but unlike you three, I've got a lot of ambition that I could use that money for."

The three just looked at each other before they turned their guns towards the man. "Alright, we're gonna do it this way"

Before any of them could react, he threw a smoke bomb at the guys, causing them to panic and shoot their guns in the air. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"You know" his voice echoed across the bank "if you had just given up the cash I might have let you lived, but now only one of you gets to continue breathing."

The three of them turned their backs against one another to see if they could cover all their sides and spot him from any direction.

"What are you?" one of the robbers cried out "Some rejected superwhatever?"

"If you meant to compare to Superman and Supergirl, then you should know that now you don't get to survive this."

In an instant, the robber who made that comment was dead with a bullet wound to the head. The other two turned around seeing the friend dead, fear covered their faces.

"Here's what going to happen now" the man said with his voice still echoing thought the bank. "Whoever kills the other first gets to live."

The moment he said that, one of the robbers pointed his gun directly at the head of the others, and said "Sorry bud, but I ain't dying tonight. Now drop the gun."

The other slowly dropped the gun on the floor and closed his eyes waiting for the end. He heard a gunshot and for a moment thought it was for him, but opened his eyes to realize that his 'friend' had been to one to get shot.

"Sorry to tell you this, you're wrong" the blacked hooded man said emerging from the darkness.

The last robber went to the floor trying to pick up his gun, but was immediately shot in the leg and feel to the ground in too much pain to get his gun.

The hooded man took the two bags of cash and started to exit the bank when the last robber spoke "I bet you think you're so much better than us. But at least me and my friends and some morals, rules, honor, respect. But what about you? Where are your rules, your honor, your respect? What do you believe in?"

That last comment caused the hooded man to stop, turn around and walk to the robber and say to him "I believe that our heroes, our idols, our gods are nothing but fakes. I don't believe in alien super heroes in red capes and skirts who always saves the day. I believe that they are nothing but false gods and heroes who trick everyone, even themselves into believing they are gods. But today, that kind of belief is frowned upon and considered to be ignorant or inhuman. So I suppose what you could call me is a Heretic."

Just as he finished that last sentence, the alarm went off. "Now here is what's going to happen." he continued "When the police arrive, you will likely meet with a Detective Sawyer. When you do, I want you to give her a message from me. I want you to tell her that this little fiasco is barely the beginning of what is to come." He then got up and walked away with the money in hand.

 **Like it? Hate it? Whatever, just leave a review, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like in the previous chapter, I would like to see some reviews, whether it's advice or just to tell me that the story is great, I would like to get some feedback.**

 **JustJustine014: Thanks for the comment, and I promise to do my best with Heretic.**

 **Anyway... let's start.**

 _CatCo Tower_

Kara was walking to Cat Grant's office when she suddenly saw a medium sized man with short black hair talking to Cat.

Kara entered the room and asked "Um... Ms. Grant."

Cat slightly moved her head to see Kara. "Kira!" She yelled "Just the person I wanted to see. I want you to people our new reporter Theodore Suppers."

"Actually it's Summers." He said correcting Cat, which was probably a mistake given Cat frowned at his comment. "Never mind." He responded

"Back on topic" Cat continued "I want you to show Theodore the ropes when it comes to journalism."

Kara's eyes widened with shock. "With all due respect Ms. Grant, I've only have so much training as a journalist. I don't believe I am qualified to teach."

Cat's showed nothing but boredom at Kara's statement. "I've seen you make due before, and I know you'll do now. Take him to interview the man running for mayor, Thomas Dillon. That'll be all, leave."

Theodore and Kara left Cat's office.

Unsure what to do, Kara offered her hand to Theodore and said "I'm Kara Danvers."

Theodore shook her hand and said "Must suck."

Confusion flushed Kara's face. "What sucks?"

"Having to babysit the newbie"

Kara smiled. "I consider it an honor."

Theodore giggled at that comment. "Come one. We should talk to that guy."

Kara and Theodore exited the building.

 _Police Station_

Maggie was sitting by her desk typing on her computer, when her captain came up to her.

"You're getting married in a few weeks." he said "Shouldn't you be planning it with you fiancé?"

Maggie looked up and said "It's not work if you enjoy."

The captain chuckled. "Well, I am glad you're here, there's something you should know." This got Maggie's attention. "Some guy named Carl Morrison tried to rob a bank earlier this morning with his friends, but were stopped by some guy."

"A vigilante?" Maggie asked.

"If he is, he felt he deserved a reward for his 'heroics' by taking the money anyway. The guy murdered Morrison's partners and put a bullet in his leg. We've tried to interrogate him, but he refused to talk to anyone but a Detective Sawyer."

Curiosity appeared on Maggie's face. "Why does he want to talk to me?"

"I was hoping you'd have the answer."

Maggie shrugged. "I don't recognize his name, and I don't see how I'm involved with the case."

"Well, I'd like it if you went to talk to him anyway."

Maggie got up from her chair. "Alright, I'll have a word with him."

 _Office Building_

Kara and Theodore walked into Thomas's campaign office, where they saw all of his staff working.

"Pretty busy place." Theodore commented.

Thomas then started walking towards the exit, but was intercepted by Kara and Theodore.

"Hi Mr. Dillon." Kara said "I am Kara Danvers and this is Theodore Summers, can we ask you a few questions?"

Thomas then turned his head towards them and asked "Are you reporters?"

"For CatCo media, yes." Theodore responded.

"Then no." He then continued towards the exit.

Kara and Theodore looked at each other, then ran after him.

"Is there any reason why?" Kara asked.

Thomas then stopped again, turned his head towards them and asked "Are we on the record?"

"If you want, sure." Theodore shrugged.

"I hate reporters. Now go away." Thomas then exited the building.

"Well he seemed friendly" Theodore said sarcastically "What are we going to tell Ms. Grant?"

Kara then turned her head towards Theodore and said "We aren't going to tell her anything, until we get that interview."

 _Hospital_

Maggie entered the hospital room to see Carl Morrison handcuffed to the gurney.

"Mr. Morrison." Maggie said "My name is Maggie Sawyer." That name really got his attention. "I would like too..."

"Detective Sawyer?" Carl asked interrupting her.

"Yes. Why did you want to see me."

"He told me to." He said nervously.

"Who? The man at the bank?" He nodded. "What can you tell me about him?"

It looked almost difficult for him to speak, but he managed. "He calls himself Heretic. He was dressed in a black... well everything. I didn't see much of him after he threw a smoke bomb, shot me and took the money."

"Do you know why he took the money?"

"He said he was going to put it to more ambition than we were. Look, I don't want to talk about this, the only reason I asked for you was because I was afraid of what he might do if I didn't deliver his message."

"What message?"

"He wanted you to know that the bank was only the beginning."

 _Warehouse_

Seven men sat by a table discussing why they were there.

"Who called this meeting?" one of them asked.

"Does this have anything to new with the botched robbery this morning?" another asked.

"Is this a setup?"

"No it's not a setup" a voice came from the shadows. A man entered the light and revealed himself to be Heretic

"Who are you?" one of the guys asked.

"Your solution" he responded getting their attention. "You seven are the most feared crime bosses in the city, at least you were before a girl in a red skirt said different."

"You talking about Supergirl?" on of them asked.

"Of course he's talking about Supergirl. Who else would he be..."

"Enough!" Heretic yelled at the top of his lungs, silencing the room. "Thank you. I heard one of you mention the robbery this morning, for the record that was me." He said opening a backpack full of dollar bills, getting even more of their attention. "So here's the deal, I want all of you to do what I want, when I want it. In return, I will not only give you seven the money I took, but I will also destroy the one thing that prevents you from being feared anymore."

"Which is?" one of them asked.

"Supergirl."

"Why are you doing this, it obviously not about the money with you, so what is it?"

"It's personal." Heretic responded. "So do we have a deal?"

The seven looked at one another until one of them asked "What's stopping us from just killing you and taking the money?"

Heretic then grabbed another bag, threw it on the table in front of them. They looked in side to see several human hands in it.

"The right hands of all of your right hand men, I thought it ironic."

"You're insane!" one of them yelled.

"Which makes me perfect in order to defeat the Maiden of Might."

The seven of them looked scared now, realizing how dangerous Heretic was. "If we agreed, what would you want us to do, and what is you plan for Supergirl?"

"For now, I want all of you to keep your heads down, minimize all of you activities, and above all, avoid Supergirl. As for my plan, I'm going to tear her world apart piece by piece, when I am through with her, she'll beg me to kill her."

 **Leave a review if you liked, loved or hated it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I reviewed the previous chapter, and I did notice a few spelling/grammatical errors. I apologize for any of those, I don't do a very good job at find those kinds of mistakes.**

 **baratta: Thanks for the comment, and I hope I can keep the story interesting.**

Kara and Theodore sat in car together outside a hospital, waiting for Thomas to leave the building.

"Dillon's holding a fundraiser for cancer research, for his campaign. When he leaves the hospital, we intercept him and get that interview." Kara said determined.

"Far be it from me to question your methods." Theodore said "But this feels a little stalker like."

"We're not stalking him, we're just trying to get an exclusive."

"I think a stalker would claim that it isn't stalking." Theodore commented, causing Kara to giggle.

They then looked to the entrance and saw Thomas leaving with his security detail.

"Alright." Kara said "Lets move."

Kara and Theodore got out of the car and ran towards Dillon.

"Mr. Dillon." Kara said getting his attention and causing him to sigh in disbelief.

"You two really won't take no for and answer, will you?"

"We are very determined people who would like to ask you some questions about your campaign is all." Kara responded.

"With all due respect I don't enjoy the company of reporters and I rarely rely on them, and when I do, they have earned my trust."

"Earlier today you said you didn't like reporters, would you at least answer us why?" Theodore asked.

Thomas sighed. "If I do, will you leave me alone?"

The two nodded.

"My old friend became a reporter. I had known him since high school. He was my college roommate and he was one of the best men I had ever known. But when he went into journalism, he grew some kind of hunger, not so much for the truth, but for publicity. One day, he was investigating the death of a councilman's wife, and after a little digging, he found out that the wife had committed suicide and her husband covered it up. Guess what appeared on the front page next week."

Faces of remorse flooded Kara and Theodore's faces.

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but don't you think that people deserved the truth?" Theodore asked.

"Do you believe that people should know who Supergirl really is?" Thomas responded catching both Kara and Theodore by surprise. "The councilman wanted to remember his wife as his wife, not the fact that she killed herself. But my friend didn't care about that or even getting the truth, he just cared about having his name next to it on the page. So forgive me if I find it hard to trust another reporter."

Thomas then walked away.

 _Police Station_

Maggie entered the police station when she was immediately intercepted by her captain.

"Detective" he said "did Morrison give you anything?"

"Not too much." replied Maggie "It was mostly unclear, the only thing I know for sure is that he calls himself Heretic, and that he terrified the guy half to death."

"Was he able to get a look at his face?"

"No, he said that he wore some kind helmet, and a hood of it."

"Well did he at least say why he wanted to talk to you?"

"He said that it was because this Heretic demanded that he talk with me."

"Why would Heretic care about you?"

"No idea sir."

"Well, continue working the case, but be careful. I doubt this Heretic involved you for shits and giggles."

Maggie nodded.

 _Office Building_

Thomas was sitting by his desk writing on some papers, when Kara entered the room. He looked up to her and showed nothing but disbelief.

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone."

"I understand why you don't trust reporters," she responded "but let me say my piece before you make any judgment calls about me."

Thomas sighed. "Very well."

"Last year when Cadmus was planning to abduct hundreds of aliens in National City, I wrote a blog warning the aliens about Cadmus."

"Yes, I heard about that, and I'm pretty sure that was a violation in your contract with Catco. So why did you do it?"

"Because I do care about helping people. When I became a reporter I did it for two reason. One was because I wanted to find a way to do good and help people, the second was because it felt like something I was right for me."

"You had to been fired for something like that, so how are you still working at CatCo?"

"Let's just say my boss and I came to an understanding."

"Well, you certainly seem like a rare kind of person, Kara was it?"

"Yep."

"Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you one exclusive."

 _half an hour later outside the office building_

"So how'd you do it?" Theodore asked.

"I told him the truth about why I became a reporter." Kara responded. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to go into journalism?"

"Let's just say I wanted to stick up for the little guy."

"Well Theodore, now we can go back to Cat." Kara said as she and Theodore started walking to the car.

"My friends just call me Theo by the way." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to call you Theo then." Kara responded causing Theo to chuckle.

 _Alex and Maggie's Apartment_

Maggie walked into the apartment to see Alex just sitting by the TV eating an old pizza, when she turned her head, stood up and went to Maggie.

"Hey." Alex said kissing Maggie. "How was work today?"

"Well," Maggie began "at first it was pretty calm, until my boss came to me saying a guy in the hospital tried to rob a bank but was stopped my someone. We couldn't get much on him besides learning that the guy calls himself Heretic and is pretty skilled."

"Is he really bothering that badly?"

"It's just that I've got a bad feeling. Like when you can tell that a storm is going to arrive."

"This city has gone through two alien invasion in the past two years. Whoever this Heretic guy is, he's nothing compared to them. And even if he was, Kara will take care of him just like she always does."

"Yeah.. I guess."

"Enough about Heretic, we're getting married in two weeks!" This caused Maggie to smile happily.

 _Unknown_

"Why are you waiting?" a woman's voice yelled. "You could've just started already, but you've been wasting you time with banks and criminal trash."

"I'd be careful how you talk to me." Heretic responded

The woman stepped out of the shadows to reveal Lillian Luthor. "Don't forget, you don't stand a chance against her without Cadmus."

"I think you overestimate your worth."

"Only after obsessively studying kryptonian biology, was I able to create a synthetic form of kryptonite, which I have mass produced for you because I believed that you were capable of killing her."

"That is the difference between you and me. You have studied little more than her biology and physiology, but I have studied her life, her beliefs, her very soul. I understand her better than she understands herself." Heretic then turned to face Lillian. "And I am not going to kill her."

Anger flooded Lillian's face. "You promised me..."

"I promised you a world without Supergirl." He said interrupting her. "Not once did I say I was going to kill her."

"Why not?"

"Any form of death would be too good for her. And even if it wasn't, I want to see her face as she once again watches her whole world fall apart."

 **So I'm going on a trip for a couple of days, and I don't know if I will be able to update this story until I get back. So don't panic if I don't update for a little while. But anyway leave a review, fav, follow or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and I ready to continue writing. I am considering starting another story but I'm don't know if I want to wait until I finish this one, or try and do both.**

 **But anyway, let's start.**

 _One week later_

 _Café_

"I'm telling you that's impossible." Theo stated.

"It's true." Kara responded. "If you hit you head against a wall for an hour, you can burn up to 150 calories." That statement caused Theo to laugh.

"I still don't believe. And even if I did, why do you know that?" He asked.

"Well how else am I going to burn my calories?" Kara responded biting into her fifth donut.

"Well, it's clear that you eat a lot." Kara chuckled with her mouth full. "Hey I wanted to ask you, would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

The question caused Kara to look at him strangely. "You do realize we're already eating?"

Theo exhaled. "You're really not making this easy. I'm asking you out on a date."

Kara's eyes widened. "Oh. Um... thanks, but I don't think I'm in the best position to be dating just yet." Kara responded trying not to hurt Theo's feelings.

"Oh no." He said sitting up from his chair. "I totally understand."

"Theo..."

"No, it was stupid of me to ask anyway." Theo then left the café. Making Kara feel bad about rejecting him.

 _Warehouse_

A group of thugs are loading trucks full of weapons.

"Hurry up." one of them says. "The boss told us to be quick."

Suddenly the truck exploded, causing all of the thugs to crawl back in fear.

"Sorry to tell you this," a voice said from behind them. "but the new mayor's made some new gun restrictions."

"Guardian!" one of them yelled as everyone converged on Guardian. But Guardian easily over powered them all, and in mere seconds, all of the thugs were unconscious on the ground.

"I think that's a new record!" Winn yelled over the comms.

"Just call the police and..."

Immediately Guardian heard a gun fire, and saw a bullet hit the ground right in front of him. He turned around to see Heretic with a pistol in hand.

"Consider that a warning shot." Heretic said. "I don't want to have to kill you, but I need these criminals around for my plans."

"Who are you?" Guardian asked in his intimidating voice.

"You'll find that out soon enough."

Guardian then charged at Heretic with his shield in front to prevent any bullets, but was caught by surprise when Heretic caught his charging shield.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Heretic said.

 _L-Corp Tower_

Lena was working by her desk when Kara walked in.

"Hi!" Lena said looking up from her desk. "It's good to see you. Where have you been? We haven't seen each other much since.. well you know."

"I know." Kara responded. "It's just I need to sort thorough my feelings since Mon-El."

"Kara... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I never blamed you for what happened. And I would like to hang out more, but I need some advice."

"About what?"

"There's this guy..."

"I'm liking this already" Kara laughed.

"His name is Theo. He's smart, cute and funny, but..."

"Mon-El?" Kara nodded.

"Look, I understand that you still have feelings for Mon-El and that it might be difficult to move past that, but he would want you to move on and be happy and if this Theo guy can help you do that, you should at least give it a chance."

"Thanks Lena." Kara smiled, until she looked down at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"James, he's in the hospital."

 _Warehouse_

Heretic had just taken Guardian's shield from him, and started beating him with it while he was on the ground. After several seconds of this, Heretic threw the shield away and started punching Guardian in the face directly. Normally his helmet would protect him from normal human punches, but this was no ordinary human, who kept wailing on him for thirty seconds before grabbing Guardian and throwing him outside the warehouse. Heretic began walked towards Guardian, until and SUV ran him over.

The back doors opened. "Get in!" Cried Winn from inside the SUV.

Guardian crawled into the SUV, and it drove away.

"Is he dead?" asked Winn. "Please tell me I did not just kill a man."

"I doubt it." James said as he took of his helmet. "Where are we going?"

"To a casino, where do you think? To a hospital."

 _Hospital_

James was lying in a gurney with Winn sitting in the room, when suddenly Kara burst into the room.

"What happened?" She yelled.

"You know.. Guardian stuff." James responded.

"I thought you were good with you 'Guardian stuff'." Kara countered.

"I am, it's just that this guy was better."

Suddenly Theo entered the room.

"Hey I heard what happened with that car accident."

"Yep." Winn said trying to cover. "That was a really bad car accident."

"Theo," Kara said. "can we talk?" Theo nodded as the two stepped out of the room into the hallway. "I've put some thought into it, and I would like to get that bite to eat."

What could only be described as shock appeared on Theo's face. "Are you serious?"

Kara nodded, not understanding what he meant. "Yes I'm serious, why is something wrong?"

"N..no nothing, it's just I don't go on too many dates."

Kara chuckled. "Well... in that case, I am honored to be one of the few women to date Theodore Summer." Theo laughed.

Maggie walked in.

"Kara, is James in there?" She asked, Kara nodded. "Good, I'd like to talk to him and you about the thing." She said looking at Theo.

Getting the message, Theo said. "Okay, I understand, I think. We can talk Friday."

"See you then." Kara replied as Theo left. She and Maggie then entered the hospital room with Winn and James.

"No one else is here right?" Maggie asked, Winn nodded. "Good, because I need to ask you some questions about the guy you went up against." James nodded. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he wore some kind of helmet and hood to cover his face."

"In that case, what did he wear?"

"Pretty much everything in black. I didn't get a could look, but there was some kind of symbol on his chest. But why are you asking me this?"

"I think I'm investigating the guy who did this to you."

"Who is he?" Kara asked.

"He calls himself Heretic."

 _Unknown_

A man is tied to a chair, sweating and scared out of his mind when suddenly, he hears a door slam from behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked shutting his eyes afraid to look at his captor.

"A victim, such as yourself." the captor replied.

The man forced his eyes open to see Heretic as his captor. He also saw him holding a gasoline can in his hand, causing the man to freak out even more.

"Please," he begged. "don't."

"You should feel honored," Heretic said pouring the gas all over the man. "your death will serve as something bigger than yourself. A message to a certain blonde in a red skirt." Heretic then lit a match and threw it on the man, causing the gas to ignite, and the man to scream in agonizing pain.

 **Hoped you liked it, if so let me know, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I saw the season premiere of Supergirl. I thought it was pretty good, and I'm really excited to see how Reign will evolve.**

 **But let's begin this chapter.**

Kara and Theo were waling out of a restaurant.

"This was... nice." Kara said.

"You okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind."

"With James and the car accident?"

"Among other things."

"Well," Theo began. "I understand that things have been a little hectic, but I'm sure it's over."

Right after that comment, a body landed on one of the cars in the street. This terrified Kara, Theo and everyone in the vicinity. Kara used her super hearing to find the man's heartbeat, but unfortunately he was dead.

"Probably spoke too soon." Theo said making his last comment.

 _Later_

A crime scene was set up around the body when Maggie entered.

"Maggie." Kara said getting her attention. "What happened exactly?"

"Is this reporter Kara Danvers asking, or is it just a concerned citizen who just so happens to be my future sister in law?" Maggie asked.

"Let's go with the Supergirl option."

Maggie sighed. "The man's name is Gary Butch. He's had periods of depression in the past, but was believed to have been improving."

"So you think it's a suicide?"

"Can't say its not..."

"But you think there's more to it?"

"Last night we found the burned body of a Toby Lawson, and the next day a man so happens to commit suicide coincidently next to Kara Danvers on her date."

"So you think that someone is responsible for both deaths?"

"I think that a manic calling himself Heretic is running around the city killing people and taking over criminal organizations."

 _Alleyway_

A woman is walking when she looks down at her purse to try and grab her phone. When she looks up, she see's Heretic.

"You know," he began. "I'd prefer to do this somewhere less cliché, but I guess an alleyway will have to do."

She screamed and ran in the other direction, but immediately fell to the ground when a bullet pierced her side. She tried to apply pressure on the wound, but felt too weak to manage. Heretic then walked up to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded.

"Because it sends one hell of a message." He replied as he took out his pistol and shot her in the head.

 _Later_

Maggie was examining the crime scene, when Supergirl flew down.

"And why would Supergirl be interested in a murder case?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned her head to see Thomas Dillon. "Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. Thomas Dillon, I'm the new mayor of National city." He said offering her a hand.

"Supergirl, protector of National city." She said shaking his hand. "You asked me why I would be interested. Well, I could ask you the same thing Mr. Mayor."

"Well, if there is a serial killer in National city, I would want to be on top of it as soon as possible." He turned his head to Maggie. "So detective Sawyer right?" She nodded. "Who is the victim?"

"Teddy Donovan, mother of one and no criminal record."

"Any suspects?"

"A man we've been calling Heretic."

"Why do you say that?" Supergirl asked.

"The ballistic analysis confirms that same type of side arms Heretic uses. And I looked at the traffic cameras around the 'suicide' last night, and saw a man fitting Heretic's description."

"So this Heretic kills three innocent people in as many days... why?" Supergirl asked.

"No clue, but there must be some pattern to the victims he's chosen, if we can figure that out we would not only know why, but we could also predict his next victims."

"Quite the puzzle." Thomas commented. "That's the thing about puzzles, they tend to lead you down to wrong path to prevent you from going on the right one. And once you discover your mistake, the answer will be long gone, or maybe even right in front of you."

"That's quite the piece of literature." Supergirl commented.

"What can is say, I'm wise like that." Thomas said bragging about himself. "Keep me updated detective." Thomas then left the crime scene.

"I'll get Winn to see if he can find a connection between the victims. on the victims." Supergirl told Maggie.

"Let me know if you find anything." Supergirl nodded.

 _Streets_

Kara was walking on the street when suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She immediately turned around to see Theo.

"Sorry" he said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Kara sighed. "No, it's just that I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Yeah... you've been saying that a lot now."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment until Theo said. "Look, I know something's up. And I know that we aren't even exactly dating yet, but I would like to know what's wrong."

Before Kara could respond, she got a text message from Winn.

"I'm sorry." she said. "But I've got to go. I promise we can talk later."

"Kara!" he yelled, but to no avail as she ran away.

 _Kara's Apartment_

Alex and Maggie arrived at Kara's apartment to see Kara and Winn sitting by the couch.

"Why did you call us here?" Maggie asked. "Is this about Heretic?"

"Yeah." Winn responded. "I think I figured out the connection between his victims, but none of you are going to like it."

"Just tell us." Alex demanded.

"Toby Lawson, the first victim was a retired firefighter who almost burned alive until Supergirl saved him. The second victim Gary Butch tried to jump off a building last year until Supergirl was able to talk him down. And the latest victim Teddy Donovan was nearly killed in a bank robbery, until Supergirl flew in front of the bullets. See the pattern?"

"He's targeting people I've saved?" Kara asked.

Winn nodded in response. "And he's killing them exactly as they almost died."

"Why?" Alex asked. "What's the point of it?"

"I'll be sure to ask him about it after I put him in cuffs." Maggie said as she turned her head towards Winn. "Can you make a list of everyone Supergirl has saved?"

"I can try, but that's not exactly a small list."

"Try to look for easy targets to get to."

"I can see if I can find him or his next victim from the skies." Kara added.

"There's four million people in National city, it's not going to be easy to find the one person we're looking for." Alex argued.

"I can see if I can get patrols around the city, check to see if J'onn can do anything." Maggie said.

"We'll catch this guy, I'm sure of it." Kara stated.

 _Later_

Supergirl was flying through the air scouring the city, while Maggie was patrolling in her police car, when Winn began talking through the comms. "I think I've got a lead on Heretic. Traffic cams caught a suspicious man in black near a Janet Mayberry, who Supergirl saved a drunk driver."

"On it!" Both Supergirl and Maggie said at the same time.

In a mere minute, both entered the apartment to find a terrified Janet on the floor.

"Janet Mayberry?" Supergirl asked.

Janet looked up and nodded.

"Where is the man who broke into your apartment?" Maggie asked.

"H-he left. He broke through the window, but almost immediately turned around and left."

Confusion covered both Supergirl and Maggie. "Did he know we were coming?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't know, but either way he failed his objective for tonight.

 _Kara's Apartment_

Kara answered the door to find Theo on the other side.

"May I come in?" Kara nodded letting him in. "Look... we've got to talk."

"Alright." Kara began. "I haven't told you everything about my life or my problems. But it's not so much about trust as it is not just my secret or my problems to share. I promise that if this goes well, I'll tell you everything, but I need you to be patient with me. Can you do that?"

Theo sighed. "You're lucky you're so cute Kara Danvers." He said making both of them chuckle.

"By the way, my sister is getting married tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you would like to be my date for the wedding?"

Theo smiled. "It would be my highest honor."

 _Alex's Apartment_

Alex just returned home from work and set her belonging on the table.

"Maggie!" she yelled. "Are you home?"

She felt someone behind, so she immediately turned around to see Heretic.

"No." he said. "Maggie is not home."

Alex left her gun on the table, so her only option was hand to hand combat. She tried to hit him, but he easily countered it. She tired again only for him to do it again. She then tried kicking him, but he easily caught he foot and threw her against the wall. When she got up, he put his hand around her throat.

"What are you going to do?" she said trying to seem as intimating as possible from he position. "Kill me?"

"No. I'm not going to kill you Alex. I've got something else in mind for you."

 **Things are really getting intense. Sorry to leave you there, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Leave a review if you liked and I'll see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for little while now. I hope you enjoy it and lets begin.**

 _Hotel_

Maggie was in her wedding dress pacing back and forth when Kara and Theo entered the lobby.

"Maggie!" Kara cried she hearing, but he smile dropped when she saw the worry on Maggie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Alex is?" Maggie responded. Kara shook her head. "I haven't seen her since last night."

"Isn't a wedding tradition nothing seeing each other till the ceremony?" Theo said out loud, getting a glair from Maggie. "Never mind."

"Look" Kara began. "I know Alex. She wouldn't miss this for the world. She'll be here."

Maggie reluctnaltly nodded. "I guess, it's just that I've been looking forward to this day for almost a year, and this isn't how I imagined it would go."

"Kara!" a voice came from behind. Both Kara and Theo turned around the see Eliza.

"Eliza!" Kara responded, giving her a hug.

Eliza then looked at Theo. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Theo my... sort of boyfriend. Theo this is my foster mother Eliza."

"Eliza." Theo said shaking her hand. "It's good to finally meet you. You raised a fantastic daughter."

Eliza chuckled. "Well, what can I say? She was certainly a gift. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to my soon to be daughter in law." Eliza said as she went towards Maggie.

"Sort of boyfriend. I feel so honored." Theo said jokingly.

"Well, you can make official boyfriend status after our first kiss." Theo chuckled at the comment.

 _Later_

All of the guests were watching a slideshow Maggie and Alex, while Maggie was pacing back and forth, repeatedly calling Alex.

"Alex where are you? This not only the billionth message I've left you, but it is also the night of our wedding." Maggie saw Kara walk up to her. "You better get here Danvers." She then hung up. "Were you able to get through to Alex?"

Kara shook her head. "I'm actually getting worried now."

Just as she said that, the slideshow turned black, as a different video started playing.

Everyone gasped when the video showed Alex tied to a chair, with her head down.

"Come on Alex." An unknown voice said. "Look at the camera."

"No." She said refusing to comply. Heretic then came into view of the camera, grabbed Alex's head and forced her to look into the camera.

"Come find me." Right after that comment, the video ended.

 _Later_

Police were everywhere around the hotel, as Thomas entered the room.

"Hey," he said to Maggie sitting down. "I heard about your fiancé."

"I'm fine." she responded harshly.

Just then, Kara walked up to them. "Kara Danvers." Thomas said to her. "The only reporter I happen to like. I heard about your sister, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she responded. "but don't be. She's not dead."

"I don't mean to ruin your hope or anything," Thomas continued. "but we don't know what happened to her after that video."

"Why are you even here?!" Maggie yelled standing up.

"I wanted to make sure that..."

"That what?" she said interrupting. "That you lead detective on the case was still in shape to continue working it?" All the background chatter stopped for a moment, until she opened her mouth to say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Thomas replied. "I understand. But what I don't understand is why this Heretic kidnapped Alex?"

"Because of me." Maggie said sitting back down. "I'm the lead detective on his case. He kidnapped Alex to get to me."

"Then why did he say 'Come find me' if he just wanted you off his back? There must be more to it."

"Well, I'll be sure to find out." Kara said beginning to leave the hotel.

"With all due respect, how do you plan on catching Heretic?" Thomas asked Kara.

"I have a friend." Kara made her way to the front door, but was intercepted by Theo.

"Kara" he said. "where are you going?"

"I need to do something." she responded.

"What?"

"Look, I can't explain, but trust me when I say I'll be fine." Theo nodded and Kara left the hotel.

 _DEO_

Kara walked up to J'onn and Winn by the computers.

Kara began. "Alex has been..."

"We know." J'onn said interrupting.

"How do you know?"

"Right after Eliza saw the video, she called us."

"And the good news is that after going over every frame of it, I believe I know where it was recorded." Winn said.

"Where?" asked Kara.

"An old abandoned building in the middle of the city."

"We already sent a team of agents." J'onn added.

Shock appeared on Kara's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't think Supergirl will be entirely necessary to take down a simple serial killer."

"We're in position." one of the agents said on the comms.

"You're clear to move in." J'onn replied through the comms.

After a several seconds, an agent spoke. "No sign of the target or of agent Danvers."

"He must of moved her." Winn said.

Disappointment clouded Kara's face, but was quickly replaced with worry after hearing what came next on the comms. Gunfire and screaming came through.

"Agent Hill report!" J'onn yelled through the comms, but to no avail.

"I'm going!" stated Kara, as she pulled of her shirt to reveal her Supergirl outfit.

 _Abandoned Building_

Supergirl flew into the building to see dead DEO agents covering the entire upper floor. She looked around to see if she could find anything or anyone.

"Hello Supergirl." a voice said. She turned around to she Heretic. "Or do you prefer... Kara Danvers?"

Shock appeared on Supergirl's face. "How do you..."

"I know everything about you." he said interrupting. "I mean come on, did you really believe I kidnapped Alex because Maggie was investigating me? I kidnapped her because she had the unfortunate chance of being your sister."

That comment flooded Kara's face with anger. "Where is she?"

"By the time you find out, it will be too late."

That comment did it, as Kara rushed him prepared to punch him. But then, he did something unexpected, he caught her punch. Kara's eyes widened in disbelief, for in that instant, she knew Heretic was no ordinary human being. After catching her punch, he threw her across the building.

"Really?" he asked. "Is that the best you can do? Honestly how do you expect to save Alex like that?"

Kara then got up and her eyes glowed red preparing to use her heat vision. But as Heretic saw that, he threw something at Kara's eyes. It went off and Kara couldn't see.

"Oldest trick in the book." he said. Kara kept getting hit and punched by Heretic while trying to recover her vision. After several seconds, she could see. She then caught both of Heretic's fists, and the two were staring down at each other, until Kara looked down on his chest and him wearing the crest of her family. This set her off, as she pulled her foot towards her chest, and kicked Heretic back.

"Why do you have that crest on your chest?" she demanded. "You have no right to wear that."

"Neither do you." he responded. "You said this symbol was suppose to inspire hope, but it doesn't. All it inspires is a lie!"

"Who are you?!" she yelled louder than ever in her life.

"I am the architect of your destruction!" He then rushed Kara faster than she was expecting, and the two crashed though the wall and landed on the street.

Both of them got up, and Heretic pulled out a pistol from his jacket. "These bullets may not have much effect on you. But they will on them." He then turned the pistol on the people by them and started firing. Kara seeing this rushed at him, took the pistol out of his hands, and punched him to the other side of the street.

"Disarming me and putting me down, how predictable." Kara didn't understand what he meant by that, until the gun she took from him went of and pushed her back. When she got up, he was gone. Scared that he might have gotten away, Kara flew into the air and tried using her x-ray vision to find him, but to no avail. She then tried concentrating on using her super hearing to find his heartbeat.

She found it.

At that moment, she flew into another building, saw Heretic just standing there, tackled him and started in him in his helmet. After a few punches, he said something.

"Kill me, and your sister dies." Kara then stopped, and knew what to do.

 _DEO_

Heretic was in the interrogation room, wearing handcuffs to disrupt his powers. Kara, Maggie, and J'onn were behind the one way glass looking at him.

"Can't you read his mind, or see through his disguise?" Maggie asked.

"I tried using my x-ray vision when he disappeared, he must have aligned his suit with lead." Kara stated.

"I've tried reading his mind, but I can't seem to get into his head." J'onn added.

"That's because of the helmet he's wearing." Winn said walking in. "The helmet's designed to interfere with psychic connections."

"Can't we take it off?" Maggie asked.

"Unfortunately no. If we try to remove his helmet, it will set of an explosion powerful enough to take out a city block." Winn replied.

"Then we're just have to do this the old fashioned way." Maggie said.

"I'm going in." Kara stated.

"I'm coming with you." Maggie said.

"No. He is doing this because of me. If anyone can get him to talk it's me."

Kara then entered the room, and took a seat right in front of Heretic.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

Heretic then looked up at Kara, and said. "Just promise me no good cop bad cop stuff, it's really played out." Heretic said.

"You think this is a game?" Kara asked angrily.

"No, I don't. To me, this is my ultimate revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"When you failed me. When you failed my family. But enough about me let's talk about you. How's Alex?"

Kara tried to keep a straight face, but was finding it difficult.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To show you the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About you. About Supergirl. About what you really are."

"What am I then?"

"A false god, a failure of a hero, a girl who can't save anyone, least of all the people she cares about the most."

Kara was beginning to lose it. "You're wrong."

"Tell that to Alex, to Jeremiah, to Mon-El."

At that moment Kara lost it. She flipped the table and punched Heretic in his helmet, and went falling to the floor.

"Supergirl!" J'onn yelled through the mic, but Kara ignored him.

"Where is Alex!"

Heretic then started getting up and said.

"By now she could be in one place... or several."

Kara then picked him up, and once again punched him in his helmet. "Who are you?"

"Well if you're God, I guess that makes me the devil."

Getting angrier Kara through him against the wall.

"Kara!" Maggie yelled through the comms. "He can't take this!"

"Yes he can!" Kara replied angry.

"That's it," J'onn stated. "I'm coming in."

Hearing this Kara used her heat vision to weld the door shut.

"Kara!" J'onn yelled.

Kara then went back to Heretic, and saw him making a hand motion to stop. But he then said something that took Kara's mind off of it.

"Look at you, prepared to let your sister die, even after all of the sacrifices she has made for you."

Kara then grabbed on of his hands, and broke it. Heretic screamed for a few seconds, and said.

"You know, if you had tortured Rick Malvern like this, you'd have gotten Alex back sooner."

Kara with all of her strength, punched Heretic in the helmet again. She then saw pieces of the helmet coming off, and then she realized that if she can't take it off, she'll break it off. She then started wailing on Heretic, and pieces started flying everywhere.

"Had enough yet?" She asked catching her breath.

Heretic unable to stand, and was now on his knees said. "I know you look at me and see a monster. But I am here to show everyone, even yourself the monster you really are."

Kara not being able to stand him sent one final blow to the helmet, and managed to completely destroy yet. Heretic then fell to the ground and Kara got a look at his face.

"Alex?" she cried.

 **Part of me wanted to end it there, but I'm not that cruel.**

It was Alex's face. She had been torturing Alex the entire time.

"Alex?!" Maggie cried.

Kara fell to the ground, unable to do anything but sob. J'onn managed to break through the door and rushed to Alex's side immediately.

All Kara could do was lie down and sob on the floor. She might have just killed her sister.

Kara was in the room for hours, until someone entered.

"Kara?"

Kara looked up and saw Eliza. "Eliza?"

The older woman then hugged Kara, but Kara made no move to return the hug. "Are you alright?"

Kara didn't even respond, only let more tears slide down her check. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Kara then got up and started leaving.

"Kara!" people yelled, but Kara gave them not thought, all she did was keep her head down and walk away.

 _Kara's Apartment_

Kara was on the couch with a blanket covering her entire body, doing nothing but crying. She had been like this for hours, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Kara?" Theo's voice said from the other side of the door. "Are you home?"

Kara reluctantly got up and answered the door. Upon seeing Kara with messy hair and tear stains everywhere, Theo asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kara just walked back to the couch and lied down. Theo walked up to her, crouched down to her face and asked. "Is this about Alex?"

Kara nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

Kara didn't even answer, and just continued sobbing.

Theo then stood up and began cradling her in his arms. "It's okay. I'm here. You can tell me anything."

Kara stayed like this for a few seconds, and said. "Theo." he then looked down at her. "You're a great guy. One of the best people I've met."

He smiled. "Thank y..."

"That's why I can't be with you." she said interrupting.

Confusion flushed his face. "What? Why?"

"I thought I was in a good position to have someone if my life. But now I realize that will never happen."

"Kara I don't know what happened to you, but I'm not going to let you go through it alone."

"You should. You deserve better than someone who fails to save their own sister."

"Kara..."

She then sat up. "Just go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Kara." Theo said hugging her tightly. "Trust me, I'm beyond feeling much hurt."

 _L-Corp Tower_

Lena was packing up her things, when she heard something. She turned around to see Heretic pointing a gun at her.

"Scream, and I will feed you your lips."

Lena just looked at him with little worry on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to help you."

"Yeah, I'd believe that if you weren't pointing a gun at me."

"This is just to insure you listen. Lena, I want to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Kara Danvers."

Confusion flooded Lena's face. "Kara is as harmless as a fly."

"That's just want she wants you to think. But in reality she destroys every life she comes into contact. She might have just murdered her own sister."

"What?"

"You know, for a Luthor, you really can't see the obvious, especially when it comes to kryptonians. But to be fair, your brother made the same mistake."

"I don't understand."

"Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

 **Quite the chapter. Anyway review, follow, favorite and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After the events of the last chapter... Kara's goanna need some help. Let's find out if and how she pulls herself together.**

 _Kara's Apartment_

Kara woke up on the couch to see that it was morning. She sat up and saw Theo cooking in her kitchen.

He turns his head to her and says. "Good morning. I didn't know what you like to eat for breakfast, so I made a classical breakfast with eggs, pancakes and bacon."

He then brought a plate to her. She took the plate, but refused to make eye contact.

"Kara... you need to tell me what happened." She didn't respond. She just looked down at her food. "Fine, you don't have to talk to me, but you do need to talk to someone. Who would you talk to?"

"Alex." Kara barely croaked.

Theo sighed.

Kara's phone started ringing. Since Kara made no move to get it, Theo grabbed it and answered it.

"Hi, sorry Kara's not exactly..." he stopped. "Alright I'll tell her." He then hung up. "That was Winn. He called to give an update on Alex." Kara then looked up at him. "She's going to be fine."

 _DEO_

Alex was laying on a gurney, with bandages all over her body and a cast for her broken hand. Sitting next to her was Maggie.

"Alex?" Maggie asked as she saw Alex opening her eyes.

Alex slightly moved her head to see Maggie and said. "Sorry I missed our wedding."

Maggie smiled. "Only you could find humor in almost dying."

Alex began to look around the room. "Where's Kara?" she asked.

Maggie looked down for a moment, then looked back at Alex, and said. "Winn called her to let her that you're okay, but I don't think she's coming, so your mom went to her apartment."

"I need to see her." Alex said trying to get up.

Maggie seeing this softly pushed Alex back down. "You maybe a badass Danvers, but not even you can go walking after what you went through."

Alex sighed. "I need to talk to her. She's going to blame herself for this."

Maggie then mumbled something. "What was that?" Alex asked her.

"Maybe she should." Maggie repeated louder.

Shock and a little anger appeared on Alex's face. "It wasn't her fault."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure she was the one beating you."

"Heretic tricked her."

"And that's an excuse?"

"She was scared and angry."

"So was I. So was you mom, and J'onn and Winn, but we wouldn't have tortured Heretic, because we know better."

"Kara lost her planet when she was thirteen."

"I know..."

"No you don't. She lost everything. Her friends, her family, her people, everything. Anyone, and I mean anyone would be scared of losing someone they care about after that. Heretic took advantage of that, and now she is going to be a wreck, and all you can do is blame her." Alex took a minute, and finished with saying. "I need you to go."

"Alex." Maggie cried.

"I love you Maggie, but I also love Kara, and I can't tolerate how you feel about her. So please, just go."

Maggie then got up and left the room.

 _Kara's Apartment_

There was a knock on the door. Theo answered it.

"Eliza." he said. "It's good to see you."

"You too." she replied. "Where's Kara?"

Theo moved out of the way to reveal Kara still laying down on the couch.

"If it's okay, I'd like to talk to Kara alone." Eliza said to Theo.

"Of course. Besides, I kinda need to go to work anyway."

Theo then left the apartment, and Eliza made her way to Kara.

"Are you okay?" she asked the younger woman.

No reply. "Alex is fine. But she wants to see you."

"No." Kara said. "I can't."

Eliza then sat next to Kara on the couch and said. "I don't blame you for what happened, and I know Alex doesn't either."

"You should."

"I understand how you must feel, but this isn't help anyone, least of all Alex."

"At least here I can't hurt Alex."

"You're wrong Kara. Alex loves you, I love you. You can't just expect us to be ok with this."

"I don't deserve to be your daughter or Alex's sister."

"This is what Heretic wants. He wants you to beat yourself up over this instead of fighting back. I'm not going to force you to go see Alex, but not going to see her won't undo what happened."

Eliza then got up and left the apartment.

 _DEO_

Alex was still laying down on the gurney with Eliza in the seat next to her, when Kara walked in.

"Kara." Alex said smiling, but Kara barely made eye contact with her.

"I'm going to give you two some time to talk." Eliza said getting up and leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked still avoiding eye contact.

"Better." Alex responded, opening her arms for a hug. But Kara made no move to hug Alex.

"Kara, what happened wasn't you fault."

"Stop saying that!" she yelled. "Of course it's my fault."

"This was Heretic."

"He didn't force me or drug me or whatever to torture you. All he did was dress you up as himself and let me do all the work. He was right, I am a monster."

Alex then began tearing up. "No! You're not a monster. You're my stupid little sister who means the world to me."

Then Kara's eyes were beginning to redden with tears as she made her way to Alex and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"I can't." she said sobbing. "I can't. It's too much for me to take. It hurts so much."

"I know." Alex said wrapping her arms around Kara. "But Kara, you are the nicest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. The only reason this happened was because Heretic took advantage of your moment of weakness. This was him, this was all him."

The two sisters were holding each other, while letting all of their tears out.

 _Later_

Kara left the room and was walking around the DEO, when Winn came up to her.

"Kara." he said. "You might want to take a look at the news."

"Why?" she asked.

Winn brought her to a TV and turned it on to reveal what he was referring to.

"This video we were given shows Supergirl assaulting what the source claims to be is an FBI agent named Alex Danvers." the news woman said.

The screen then changed to a video of Supergirl inside the interrogation room, attacking the camera.

"Heretic must have been filming the whole thing, and gave the video to a news outlet." Winn said.

"This is bad." Kara added.

 **So, things could be better for Alex and Maggie. But at least she and Kara are good, but now Kara's going to have to deal with what happened.**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin, I wanted to say thank you all so much for the support for this story. I loved reading all of your comments and I hope to see more of them.**

 **Let's begin.**

 _CatCo Tower_

Everyone was circling around Cat while she was giving each of them orders.

"Now, I want titles for tomorrow's headline. What do we have?"

"Supergirl gone rogue." one of the employees said.

"Too cliché, next!" Cat yelled.

"Supergirl, super violent." another said.

"Too boring, next."

"Ms. Grant." James spoke up. "Shouldn't we get Supergirl's side of the story before discussing headlines that demonize her?"

"That is true." Cat commented. "We don't know all the facts, it's possible that this is another Bizarro. Contact Supergirl and try to get an exclusive, and if you see Kira, tell her that I need her to interview the mayor before his press conference. Apparently she's the only reporter he likes. That will be all, leave!"

Everyone then left Cat's office.

James was making his way to the exit, when Theo walked up to him and asked. "Can I talk to you, in private?"

James nodded, and the two went into a conference room.

"What's up?" James asked.

"So you've know Kara for a few years now right?" James nodded. "Did it ever occur to you that she may be Supergirl?"

Worry crossed James's face, but immediately changed into a laugh. "Kara being Supergirl? Come on, she couldn't beat a fifth grader in a fight, let alone an alien. Why would you think she's Supergirl?"

"The other day, I went over to her apartment and she was a wreck because of what happened to Alex. At first I didn't even know what to think of it, until I saw the video of Supergirl torturing Alex. Kara talked as if it was her fault Alex was beaten, and her being Supergirl would explain all of the times she has left in the middle of something."

"Kara probably blamed herself, because it is a natural thing to do when someone you care about gets hurt."

"I don't think so. She seemed way too emotional to simply blame herself for Alex getting kidnapped."

"Trust me, you're just trying to see something more going on with Kara that there actually is."

"I'm still not convinced, but thanks for your input."

After Theo left the conference room, James immediately pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

 _ _DEO__

Kara, Alex and Winn were in the infirmary talking about the situation.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"Our best chance is to try and limit the fallout of this." Winn responded.

"How?" Kara asked.

"You said that you know the mayor, right?" Kara nodded. "He's holding a press conference tonight about the video on Supergirl, maybe you can to see what he's going to say. If he's not going to defend you, try to convince to."

Kara's phone began to ring.

"Hold on." she says as she answers it. "James? Why are you calling?"

"Theo thinks your Supergirl." James said.

Kara's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Theo knows." Kara said. Concern came over both Alex and Winn. "I'm going to talk to him."

Kara then got up and left.

 _City Hall_

Thomas was sitting down at this table working on something when Kara entered the room.

He looked up. "Kara Danvers. I heard about your sister, I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Kara said sitting down in front of him. "But I'd rather talk about your press conference."

Thomas sighed. "I don't want to give an official statement before the conference."

"Then consider us off the record."

"Alright, but only because I like you. I am not planning on justifying Supergirl's actions." Concern appeared on Kara's face. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction, she did assault your sister."

"You're right." Kara barely managed to say. "She did, but Heretic dressed Alex as himself to manipulate Supergirl into doing that."

"And that should justify it? Even if she didn't know it was Alex, she still thought it was Heretic. Supergirl is suppose to stand for something better than violence and torture, but she gave into all of that when she tortured Alex."

"You think I'm don't know that? I do. And I should be the most angry at her, because Alex is my sister. But I considered something. What if Supergirl had her own Alex, her own sister, and Heretic threated to take that away? I don't know if that is the case, and if you want you can condemn her actions, but if there is anything I have learned as a journalist, it is that there is always two sides to a story."

Kara got up from her seat. "Thanks for meeting with me Mr. Dillon."

Kara then left the room.

 _Later_

The press conference was beginning outside City Hall. Thomas approached the podium with a small security detail.

"Thank you all for being here." he said into the mic. "I'm here to address the recent allegations against Supergirl."

Before he could continue, an explosion went off. Thomas was knocked to the floor, and his security were falling to the floor dead. When Thomas got up, Heretic was right in front of him.

Heretic grabbed Thomas by the neck, lifted him several inches above the ground and said. "Mr. Mayor, we need to have a talk about Supergirl." Right after that comment, another explosion went off, and the two vanished.

 _Theo's Apartment_

Kara walked up to his door, and knocked. "Theo, are you home?" No answer.

She then used her x-ray vision to see inside the apartment. She saw furniture, plants, everything scattered, disorganized and a wreck. Upon seeing this, Kara broke down the door and entered the apartment. She looked down to see a phone on the floor. It began ringing.

"Yeah, because this isn't cliché at all." Kara said sarcastically. She then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello Kara." She immediately recognized the voice.

"Heretic." she said coldly. "Where is Theo?"

"We'll get there soon but Kara, haven't you seen the news?"

"What did you do?"

"I took your good old buddy, mayor Thomas Dillon."

Shock appeared on her face. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"You're asking the wrong question. When you held me prisoner or rather Alex prisoner, you kept asking me 'Who are you?'. I know I didn't give you the answer you were looking for, but I will now."

"Fine then, who are you?"

"My name is Alvin Cooper, and if you want to find me, go to where my journey began, but my family's ended."

He then hung up the phone.

 _DEO_

Winn was walked, when Kara ran in front of him.

"I need your help." she said.

"With what happened to the mayor?" he responded.

"Yes, but that's not all. Heretic took Theo."

Confusion appeared on Winn's face. "Alright, I get kidnapping that mayor, because he might have defended you, but why did he kidnap Theo?"

"I don't know, Heretic isn't exactly straight forward. But I do have good news, I know his name. It's Alvin Cooper."

"Alright, I'll see if I can't dig anything up on Cooper."

 _Alex's Apartment_

Alex was laying down on her bed, when Maggie walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I've come to apologize." Maggie answered.

Shock appeared on Alex's face. "Well that's surprising."

Maggie chuckled. "I didn't mean what I said about Kara. It's just that I expected more from her, and seeing what happened... it was a lot to bear. But I love you, and I care about Kara. So, am I forgiven."

Alex opened her arms. "Come here."

Maggie then hugged Alex.

 _DEO_

Kara was pacing back and forth, when Winn came up to her.

"Please to me you have something." Kara begged.

"Thankfully, I do." Winn responded. "But you're not going like hearing this."

"I don't care, I have to save them. It's my fault there were kidnapped."

"No it wasn't."

"Heretic took Theo because I was dating him, and he took Thomas because I told him to give Supergirl the benefit of the doubt. If I hadn't done either, they'd be alright now."

"You can't blame yourself for the actions of an insane guy."

"We're getting of track, just tell me what you found." Kara demanded.

"Okay! Alvin Cooper was a husband and a father of two, until last year during the Daxamite invasion, when his family was killed in a shopping mall."

Fear covered Kara's face. "They died." Winn reluctantly nodded. "And I didn't stop it."

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Alvin is doing this because I didn't save his family. I created Heretic." Kara looked down for a minute, and quickly pulled herself together. "I need to know where the shopping mall is."

"Why?"

"Heretic... or Alvin told me to go there where his family died, and that would be the mall." Kara then started to exit the DEO, pulling down her shirt to reveal her Supergirl costume.

 _Shopping Mall_

Kara entered the abandoned shopping mall, to find it was littered with old, decomposing corpses. Looking at all of them brought fear and disgust in her.

"Hope you don't mind the mess." she looked to her side to see Heretic. "But I didn't have a chance to clean up."

"What is all of this?" she asked.

"Let's just say, I needed some practice before going after you."

Anger clouded her facial expressions. "Where are Thomas and Theo?"

"You know. Here, there, anywhere."

"Stop it!" she yelled. "It's over Alvin!"

"No! It's not over until you have been driving as far into the darkness as I have."

Kara then lunged at him, but he easily dodged her attack. She then raised her fist into the air, and brought it down on Heretic. He caught it, but was caught off guard when Kara used her other fist to punch him in the gut. He fell to the ground, and Kara kicked him across the mall. When he got up, she flew at him, and the two went through a wall. Heretic was the first to get up, and started sending punches to Kara's face. After a few seconds of this, Kara grabbed Heretic, and threw him through the wall again. When Heretic got up, Kara uppercut him, and he went further back. Before he could get up, Kara landed on top of him and started wailing on his helmet.

After a few seconds, Heretic spoke up. "Are you sure you want to do that? How certain are you that I'm not Alex?"

This ticked Kara off even more, as she grabbed Heretic by he neck, and lifted him in the air.

"Where are they?" she demanded to know.

Heretic laughed. "Thomas is at the west side of the city in warehouse number 22. And Theo is at the docks in the east side of the city in container number 20. Oh, and there a bomb in each location that will go off in less than a minute. So Kara, who will you save? The mayor of the boyfriend?"

Kara dropped Heretic, and contemplated on restraining him, but knew that she had no time. She flew off into the sky, and decided what to do next.

 _Docks_

Kara immediately flew into the container field and used her x-ray vision find the one with Theo in it. She found it. She rushed to the container, ripped the doors open and saw Theo tied to a chair in the middle of the container.

"Kara!" he cried out. Kara immediately rushed to him, cut him free, grabbed him and flew out of the container. Almost immediately, it blew up.

"Oh god." he cried. "That would have been bad."

Just then, another explosion was heard far away from them.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Thomas." she said fearfully.

 _Theo's Apartment_

Theo had been on the couch for the past hour, when Kara knocked on his door and asked. "Can you let me in?"

Theo got up and opened the door, letting Kara in.

"So... Supergirl." Theo said not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah..."

The two stood in silence for a good few seconds before Theo opened his mouth to say. "It is pretty cool that I'm dating Supergirl."

Kara chuckled at the comment. "So... how are you feeling?"

"All things good considering that I was kidnapped by a psychopath."

"And what are you going to do..."

"With your secret?" Kara nodded. "Well, National City needs Supergirl, and I wouldn't want to be the guy who took that away, so I'll let it stay between us."

"Thank you..."

"On one condition." This got Kara's attention.

"What would that be?"

"This." he said walking up, putting his lips against hers for a few seconds.

After their kiss, Theo asked. "Does this make me your official boyfriend?"

Kara chuckled. "Sure."

Theo then looked at the TV. "Kara. You might want to take a look at this." he commented.

Theo unmuted the TV and Kara turned around the see a news report regarding Thomas Dillon.

"According to Mr. Dillon, an officer saw the serial killer Heretic drag him into the warehouse and went into the building to free him. And while he succeeded, the explosion happened mere seconds after Dillon escaped, and the police officer was unfortunate enough to have been caught in the blast." the news woman said.

"Thomas is alive?" Kara said shockingly.

 _City Hall_

Thomas was sitting by his desk, with his face covered in bruising, when Supergirl appeared.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to check to see..."

"To see what my comment would be regarding you?" Thomas asked interrupting her.

"Mr. Dillon, I understand how you must feel, but..."

"But what? You didn't feel like saving me? Or it wasn't worth your time?"

Shock appeared on Supergirl's face. "Of course not. The only reason I didn't save you was because I had to help someone else."

A fake laugh came from Thomas. "A reporter, I might even consider her a friend told me to give you the benefit of the doubt regarding the Danvers ordeal, and I was going. But then you decided to let me die because you weren't enough of a hero to save me."

Hurt was beginning to appear on Supergirl's face. "It wasn't like that."

"Really? Because that's exactly how it looks to me. You know, Heretic maybe insane, but he might have a point. You call yourself a hero and claim that your beyond firefighters or police, but then when it becomes somewhat personal, you break everything you're suppose to stand for. You're not a hero, and I never should have believed otherwise."

Supergirl realizing that the damage has already been done left.

 _Later_

Thomas began his press conference. "National City. A few days I stood here and was about to defend Supergirl's actions concerning the FBI agent, Alex Danvers. But after recent events, I have come to the conclusion that I was wrong. Supergirl is suppose to stand for something good and pure, that was what she wanted us to believe. But when she had to resort to a darker approach, she did so with little to no hesitation. We put our faith in Supergirl because we believed that she was a hero, and that she could do something that no human could. But we failed to realize that there might be just as much darkness in her as there is light, maybe even more. She is not a hero. She is a fraud. That is why I am issuing a warrant for her arrest, and urging citizens to avoid contact with Supergirl. That will be all, thank you."

 _DEO_

Kara was watching the conference with Winn.

"Yeah..." Winn began. "that's not good."

Kara sighed. "Heretic wanted this."

J'onn came up to her and said. "Kara, what happened wasn't your fault. You were in an impossible situation. And if Dillon failed to realize that, then that's on him, not you."

"Thanks J'onn." Kara replied. "But you're wrong, it was my fault. I created Heretic when I didn't save his family. Everything he has done, he did because I made him into a monster."

"We'll stop him." Winn commented. "We've gone up against worse."

"I hope you're right."

 _Unknown_

Lillian was watching the press conference, when somebody entered the room.

"I just saw the press conference. It was quite the speech."

"What can I say." the person was Thomas Dillon. "It felt good to let all of that out. Now, where's Hank?"

Hank Henshaw came out of from behind Thomas wearing the entire Heretic suit minus the helmet.

"Hell of a grip you got." Thomas said rubbing his neck. "And it's good to see that the suit fits you. It would have been hell trying to stitch it."

Hank showed no amusement, and only responded with a question.

"Why didn't you just tell everyone Kara is Supergirl? You have more than enough evidence to prove that."

Thomas smiled. "That would be too easy, too simple. And I don't want to be the one who once and for all destroys Supergirl, I want that to be Kara."

"Of course." Lillian added. "After all, you're already doing an amazing job. So, what's your next move?"

Thomas walked over to Lillian, and responded with. "Now that the city no longer support her, I'm going to sink my claws into Kara, and force her to endure all of her sins. After that, she'll never want anything to do with Supergirl again."

 **So... Thomas is Heretic. How many of you thought it was Theo? That was actually one of the reason why I created Theo, to through you guys off. If I succeeded, say so in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to, because it didn't save my work, and I had to redo a good portion of it, but I do hope that it's as exciting as I wanted it to be. So let's begin.**

A woman was walking through an alleyway, when she heard something from behind her. She turned around the see Supergirl.

Fear overtook the woman's face. "It's okay Ms. Murdock. I'm not going to hurt you." Supergirl said.

"Tell that to Alex Danvers."

Supergirl struggled to keep her anger in check after that comment. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know everything you know about Heretic."

"I don't know anything more than what's on the news." Ms. Murdock said still terrified.

"I know that Heretic gave you the video of me..." Supergirl couldn't even finish the sentence. "I just want to know if you have anything on him."

She shook her head. "It wasn't Heretic who gave me the video."

Confusion struck Supergirl's face. "Then who did?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Supergirl nodded. "It was Lena Luthor."

Supergirl's eyes widened at the news.

 _DEO_

Winn was sitting by his computer when Kara walked up to him.

"Oh hey Kara." Winn said greeting her. "Did you find anything on the lead I gave you?"

"Yep." Kara replied. "But it's not quite what I was expecting."

"What did you find?"

"Heretic didn't give Monroe the video, it was Lena."

Surprise appeared on Winn's face. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I'll see if I can't find out." Kara said as she left.

 _L-Corp Tower_

Lena was by her desk, when Kara entered.

"Hey Lena." Kara said happily greeting her. However Lena did not look so pleased to see her.

"What are you doing her?" Lena asked in an unusual tone.

"I heard something that suggest that..."

"That I gave Janet Monroe the video of Supergirl torturing you sister right?" This caught Kara by surprise. "Heretic said that you'd probably find your way to me."

"Heretic?" Kara asked surprised.

"Yes Kara, he did tell me you're Supergirl." Kara's eyes widened. "At first I didn't believe him. I thought that he was just another failed attempt my mother sent to try to win me to her side, but then he showed me the evidence he gathered on you."

"Lena..."

"Don't try to be my friend anymore Kara!" Lena yelled stand up from her seat. "I didn't just consider you my best friend, I considered you my only real friend. I trusted you with everyone of my secrets, even if it wasn't comfortable for me to say. I guess I figured that it would also apply to you, guess I was wrong."

"Lena, I understand that you must be upset, and you have every right to be. But Heretic has murdered dozens of people as part of some sick game to get to me. If you don't want to help me for me, then do it for the people of National City. I know you Lena, you are a good person who cares about people."

Lena sighed. "Fine, but after this, I never want to see you again." Kara nodded. "I know that a few months ago, Heretic somehow found my mother and Cadmus." Kara's eyes widened at this news. "He needed her help to create him a new background and to get him a surgery to reconstruct his appearance. Afterwards, he would try to turn everyone against you, then he would break you. That's all I know."

Kara nodded. "Thank you Lena."

"Just leave."

Kara left the office.

 _DEO_

"Heretic is working with Cadmus?" Winn asked surprised at the new information.

Kara nodded. "Be able to locate the one organization we've failed to in just a hand full of months, we underestimated this guy." J'onn commented.

"But why would he want Cadmus to create him a new identity?" Alex asked.

"He must of needed a new alias to accomplish his goals." Winn added.

"If we could figure out who his new identity is, then it's game over for him." Alex commented.

"Maybe, but we're still not closer to figuring out is new name." Kara said.

"Actually, I might have some insight." Winn said walking over to the TV. "I've been looking over whatever footage we've had on Heretic, and prior to his 'visit' with the mayor, we've placed his height at about 5'9 and his weight at 130 to 140 pounds. But after reviewing the footage the news cameras picked up while Heretic was kidnapping the mayor, I've placed his height at about 5'7 and his weight to be 160 to 170 pounds."

"What are you saying?" J'onn asked.

"Unless Heretic got two inches shorter and gained thirty pounds over the last week, the man who took the mayor wasn't the same Heretic as before."

"But why would Heretic have someone else dress up as him?" Kara asked.

"Maybe because he was there dressed in something not his normal serial killer attire." Alex suggested.

"You don't think..." Kara said unsure.

"Lena said that Heretic wanted to turn the city against you, what better place to do that than the mayor's office?" Winn said.

"And having himself be 'kidnapped' on the news would make him appear to be less of a serial killer." Alex added.

"Pull up all the legal records we have on Thomas Dillon." J'onn ordered.

"Done and done." Winn said pulling the records up on the TV. "Graduated from Harvard twelve years ago, has a sick mother in Idaho."

"Pull up any record hospital records on a Betty Dillon in the hospital."

Winn typed on his computer for a few seconds, and replied. "Not a single record. After reviewing everything, I'd be surprised if he wasn't Heretic."

Anger clouded Kara's face, as she left in a split second.

"Kara!" Alex yelled but it was too late, she was already gone.

 _City Hall_

Thomas was by his desk, when a whose of air came into his office. He turned his head to see Supergirl.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you see my press conference? I made it very clear that..."

"Cut the crap Dillon, I know your secret."

Confusion appeared on his face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Really? Alright then, how about I remind you. Serial killer, has been manipulating me, ruined my friendship with Lena, and wants me dead."

The confusion was quickly replaced with laughter. "Oh Kara, I don't want you dead, I want to see you suffer." Thomas said grinning. "As for your friendship with Lena, that's more your fault than mine. If you had just told her the truth sooner, I wouldn't have been able to take advantage. And the manipulation, yeah... you got me there."

Anger overwhelming Kara now, she stormed up to him and lifted him in the air. "It's over Thomas!"

All he did was smile and said. "Please, I've been waiting for a whole year, do you really think I'd let it all end here?"

Kara did not know what he meant, until a squad of heavily armored guards broke through the front door.

"Put the mayor down now!" one of them demanded.

"You don't understand." Kara tried pleading with them. "He's..."

"Put him down before we fill you up with kryptonite bullets!" Upon hearing this, Kara gently put Thomas back on the ground. "Now on the ground and hands behind your head."

Kara started going down on her knees, until she used her freeze breath to push the guards back, and in an instant she was gone.

 _Later_

"It appears that Supergirl was retaliating against this office for speaking out against her. I had hoped she would have turned herself in and accepted her punishment, but unfortunately I was wrong. But I do not intend to make that mistake again. No one is above the law, not even Supergirl. That is why I have instated the anti-kryptonian taskforce, armed with weapons that will subdue, and if necessary, kill the Girl of Steel. I hope it doesn't come to that last option, but that is entirely up to her. I will now be accepting questions."

The crowd began talking over each other trying to ask their questions, but Thomas only pointed at one of the reporters.

"Ms. Danvers." he said pointing at Kara. "Do you have a question for me? Or do you think you know everything?" he said snickering. All Kara did was stare him down. "I'll take that as a no. Next question."

 _DEO_

"Why did you just rush off after him?" Alex demanded to know.

"I was angry and I guess I figured it would have been better to go after him sooner rather than later." Kara replied.

"Well now the city is even more afraid of Supergirl, and whatever element of surprise we did have, is gone."

Kara sighed realizing that her sister was right.

"What are we going to do now?" Winn asked.

"We're going to arrest his ass." Alex replied.

"Unfortunately no." J'onn said walking in on the conversation. "Arresting and holding aliens is one thing, but we don't even publically exist. We can't have another Maxwell incident, especially with the mayor."

"Then we get Maggie to arrest him." Alex suggested.

"With what evidence?" Winn pointed out.

"What if we can arrest Heretic instead of Thomas Dillon?" Alex again suggested. "There would be now evidence that an organization that doesn't exist had anything to do with the mayor's disappearance."

"That could work." J'onn replied. "But we'd need to lure him out of his office and into his outfit."

"I'm going to see what I can do." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Winn asked.

"Supergirl may not be able to get to the mayor, but Kara Danvers can."

 _City Hall_

Thomas was working by his desk, when Kara walked through the front door of his office.

He looked up to see her, and said. "So now we're going to try using the reporter card."

"I've come to talk." Kara said.

"Really? Are we off the record?" Kara nodded. "Alright, I'm okay with laying my cards out on the table."

Surprise appeared on Kara's face. "I wasn't expecting it to be that easy. Why are you so willingly to share everything?"

"Because I have already won. You just don't know it yet. But that's a stupid question, ask another."

"When I fought you, your strength was far greater than any normal human, how can that be?"

"Before I found Lillian, I had a hacker look into some old projects of a certain Lex Luthor. One of them was a serum that could temporary enhance a human's speed, strength and agility. I brought the formula to Lillian, and she produced the serum for me."

"Why did you decide to become mayor?"

"I needed a position that would get me close to you as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. Being the mayor enabled me to not only give exclusives to the reporter, but also to work with the kryptonian on a serial killer case."

"Why did you tell Lena?"

"To give you more proof on how you ruin everything you touch. Just like your cousin, you destroyed the relationship you have with your so called best friend. Clark may blame Lex for what happened, but if we're honest, it was his fault, just like Lena was your fault."

Anger was starting to show on Kara's face.

"Why did you put Alex in your suit and have me..." She couldn't force herself to finish.

"Just like Lena, I wanted to show you what you are and what you do."

"Final question. What is your endgame?"

Thomas snickered. "I'd rather not spoil the surprise." Thomas pulled out a card and handed it to Kara. "On that card is an address to a warehouse. In one hour, I will be there, or rather Heretic will be there. There, you can try to stop him for good."

"How do I know it isn't a trap?"

"Of course it's a trap. But I will warn you, I only want to see you there. If I even get the feeling that there's some DEO agents or a certain green martian, than consider your chance revoked. Well, I'd say that raps up our interview. See you later Kara, or rather very soon."

Kara then left the office.

 _Warehouse_

Supergirl stood outside the warehouse, and tried to asses what's inside using her x-ray vision. Unfortunately, the war house was lined with lead. Kara opened the front door, and entered a long stretching hallway.

"Good to see you could make it Kara." she heard Heretic voice echo throughout the entire hallway.

She walked down the hallway. After a few steps, the lights turned on, and she could see pictures of people up against the walls.

'What is this?' she wondered to herself.

"Do you know who they are? Their faces? Or even their names?" Heretic asked still hidden somewhere.

"Should I?" Kara asked unsure about anything at the moment.

A spotlight activated, and pointed to one of the photos. Kara looked at the picture, and immediately recognized who it was.

"Kelly Kelso. During Myriad, Non made her, James and Winn jump off a building. You saved them, but choose to let her die."

"No!" Kara cried out. "It wasn't like that. I tried to save her, its just that..."

"Just that you choose to save your friends over her. Because that's what you do Kara, you play God and decide who gets to live and who gets to die. Well I'm not convinced."

Kara was already done with this and began scanning the hallway for any sign of Heretic.

"I suppose you need more proof." Heretic said. "Fine." Another spotlight appeared on a picture. "Debra Hudson. She was a sophomore in college planning to major in economics. She was the captain of the swim team and was going to India for her summer break, until you destroyed her life while under the red kryptonite."

Tears were starting to rise after hearing this. "No!" Kara yelled refusing to accept the statement. "Alex told me I didn't kill anyone."

"Philosophers do debate what I truly means to be alive. While her heart is still beating, she lost all function in her lower body after to threw and SUV on her. You destroyed her life, and you claim to be a hero."

Kara could barely hold back the tears. "Stop it." she pleaded.

"Stop? We're only getting started." Heretic continued turning on spotlight on the pictures, saying their names, their lives and how Kara ruined their lives. All Kara could do what close her eyes and try to ignore it, until she heard a name that got her attention. "Jeremiah Danvers." Kara's eyes opened the moment he said that name. "He had a wife and a daughter, unfortunately for Jeremiah you became apart of his life. After just one year, he lost everything. His life, his humanity, his family, the price to be paid for Supergirl. So Kara tell me, was if worth it?"

Kara's face when from pain to anger in a split second and she sped right down to the end of the hallway. When she got there, it was nothing.

"Show yourself!" she yelled.

In that instant, Kara felt a needle enter her neck from behind. The second she felt that, she immediately turned around and pushed Heretic back, but it was too late. Kara's body ached and she noticed her veins glowing green.

"Kryptonite." she said.

She then looked back at Heretic as he pulled his fist back and hit her across the face, knocking her out instantly

 _Unknown_

When Kara woke up, she green lights beaming down on her. Feeling the lack of strength, she knew the lights were emitting kryptonite. She tried to move, but felt that her hands were chained to the roof of where she was being held.

"Look at this." someone said.

Kara look forward to see Thomas and Lillian right in front of her.

"Well down Mr. Mayor." Lillian congratulated. "You've down what few could accomplish, you captured a kryptonian."

Thomas snickered at that comment. "If I'm being honest, it wasn't even that hard, and I barely used any kryptonite what so ever."

Anger crossed Kara's face. "What is this?" she asked.

Thomas looked back at Lillian and said. "Thanks for everything, see you later."

Lillian nodded and left.

"You haven't answered my question." Kara asked again. "What is this?"

"I'm here to help you Kara." Kara snickered at that comment. "I know that you've been struggling with keeping a balance between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, let's just say that I'm going to end that conflict."

"How? By killing me?"

Thomas briefly laughed at that comment. "No Kara. I already told you, I have no intention of killing you. Although, after I'm through you with, you might do it yourself."

Kara's breath started getting heavier, upon looking at what Thomas had in his hand.

"Let's begin."

 **Quite the ending to the chapter. Once again I'm honored and almost overwhelmed to see all the feedback I've been getting on this. Thank you all so much and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I did look over the comments, and I saw a few people comparing Heretic to Prometheus. At the beginning of the story, I said that he was inspired by Prometheus, so yeah there are a few overlaps between him and Heretic. In regards to the actor situation, I didn't have any particular actors in mind when I created my OCs. I always imagined Thomas as a man in their mid to late 30's and as someone who gives off a likeable feeling, but also a serious one at times. If you're not satisfied with my answers, say so in the reviews and I'll try to address it in the next chapter. But let us begin.**

"Let's begin."

Kara could not stop looking at the kryptonite sword he had in his hand. At that moment she knew what it was.

"Recognize I?" he asked. "You should. After all, it is the sword Alex used to kill you aunt." he started walking behind her. "When I asked Lillian for a kryptonite sword she offered to make one for me. But I prefer something that has already tasted the blood of your family. It gives it more feeling."

Kara's breath was escalating. "What are you doing?" she asked terrified of what's happening.

"Why do you think I showed you all of your victims back at the warehouse? I showed them to you so that you would now why you deserve this."

Kara felt deep cutting on her back. All she could do was scream in agony.

"Stop!" she pleaded.

"No! You need to pay for your sins." he continued cutting.

Not long after, cuts littered Kara's back and she was fighting the tears of agony sprouting in her eyes.

"Well, well." Thomas said cleaning the sword. "You've got a lot of physical endurance, I'll give you that."

Kara could barely make eye contact with him.

"I suppose you earned a reward." Thomas then grabbed a metal bottle water, and said. "Here drink, you must be thirsty."

Kara was suspicious of taking the drink, but he wasn't wrong, she was dying of thirst. He brought the bottle to her lips and started pouring it down her mouth. Her mouth began burning, and she felt like she was dying from the inside out. She tried to stop drinking, but he kept pouring down her throat forcing her to drink. After the bottle was empty, he stepped back, and Kara's head fell front.

"How was the kryptonite?" he asked with a devilish smile. Kara didn't even have the energy to give him a death stare. "I know you must be angry with me, but to be fair I never said that the liquid wasn't kryptonite."

"Please... just... stop..." Kara pleaded.

"Stop? Kara... sweet little Kara. I'm not even close to stopping."

She didn't know how it was possible, but even more fear went down her spine.

Thomas picked up the cleaned kryptonite sword, walked up to Kara, and started cutting her sides.

Kara screamed even louder than before. Eventually, it became too much for he to take, and she passed out.

 _Later_

Kara didn't know how much time has passed since she passed out from the pain. All she knew was that when she woke up, she didn't feel her scars anymore. In fact, she was feeling much stronger that she was before. Kara opened her eyes to see a light shining on her and healing her. She looked to her side to see a solar emitter.

"You know, I use to think it was pretty cool that you could heal from almost anything just by being in the sun, but now I see how that could work as an advantage for your torture." Thomas said.

Kara tried to break free of the chains with her new found strength.

"Uh, uh, uh. You're not escaping that easily." Thomas said seeing what Kara was trying to do. He then turned off the solar emitters and turned on the kryptonite emitters. In that instant, Kara felt her strength disappear.

She let her head fall forward, and asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, at this moment I am going to leave you, after all I do have busy life as the mayor. But I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll just repeat everything I did here today. And after that, I'll come back the next day and do the exact same thing again. And again, and again, and again until I decide you deserve mercy."

"No." Kara said refusing to accept what Thomas told her. "Alex, J'onn, Winn, the others, they'll find me."

"They'll try, but unfortunately for them, I'm already five moves ahead of them."

Confusion covered her face. "What?" she asked.

Thomas smirked. "You'll find out soon."

Thomas packed everything he brought with him and left Kara in the dark room.

 _City Hall_

Thomas was sitting by his desk working, when Alex barged into his office.

"Really?" he asked. "Can anyone just barge into the mayor's office like that?"

"Where is Kara?" Alex said the moment she got to his desk.

"That's a good question, where is Kara? I'd figure she'd want an interview or comment or something."

"Stop redirecting the question, pretending you don't know anything!" Alex yelled barely stopping herself from punching him.

Thomas smiled. "Fine. You want to know where your sister is? She's wishing she was dead."

"Before I kill you, I am going to castrate you and feed you your intestines."

"Threatening the mayor in this manner is a very serious crime Ms. Danvers." Thomas got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head to a meeting."

Thomas made his way out of his office, and Alex called someone on her phone.

"Maggie?" Alex said through her phone. "Thomas just left the office, he'll be by his car any moment now. Follow it and whatever you do, don't lose site of it."

"I don't plan to." Maggie responded over the phone.

Maggie was sitting outside City Hall in her car, when she saw Thomas pull up in his car. She followed him for several blocks, until she was rammed by another car.

"Maggie!" Alex cried over the phone.

Maggie reached for her phone in the wreckage of her car and responded. "I'm not easy to kill Danvers, but I lost Thomas."

"Winn!" Alex yelled through her phone. "Can't you pull up traffic cams or something to find him?"

"I already tried." he responded. "All the traffic cams in a mile radius of his last known location are off-line."

Upon hearing this, Alex through her phone onto the ground. "Damn it!" she yelled, but her anger quickly evolved into sadness, as she went down on her knees and said. "Kara... I'm sorry."

 _Unknown_

Kara didn't know how many days Thomas had held her. All she did know was that he kept his promise, and tortured her the exact same way everyday, and healed her just to repeat this cycle the next day. When she heard the door open, she was terrified of the pain she was about to endure, but as she saw him opening his briefcase, she saw different items than the ones he used before.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry Kara, your torture session is over. Well at least the physical part is over." Thomas replied smiling.

"Physical?"

"Yep. I mean come one, did you really think I would just settle for a few cuts?" he asked holding a needle in his hand.

"What is that?" Kara asked scared of what he was talking about.

"This will put you through a hell of your own making." Thomas replied walking up to her. "I almost feel sorry for you, almost." he then injected the needle into Kara's chest. Kara feeling how deep the needle went, screamed for a moment. But it ended the second he pulled it out, not because the pain stopped, but because a wave of dizziness fell over Kara.

"What did you do to me?" Kara almost mumbled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Thomas said packing his things. "See you tomorrow." he then left.

Kara wondered why he was so confident in this drug, but her curiosity ended when she lacked the strength and the will to hold up her head. It fell forwards, and remained that way until Kara heard a voice.

"Look at you. Weak, powerless, afraid. Everything you were the day I died."

That wasn't Thomas's voice. Kara lifted her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened at the revelation.

"Mother?"

"Me and your father sacrificed everything so that you could live." Alura said walking closer to Kara. "But you have squandered that sacrifice. You failed to protect your cousin, and now you pretend to be some hero to what? Honor me?"

Tears began brimming in Kara's eyes. "You're not real."

"I'm as real as your failures, your mistakes, as your greatest sins. When I sent you to Earth, I believed you could accomplish goals that I could never do. Clearly I was wrong."

Kara couldn't hold back anymore, and the tears just poured out. "No, mother."

"Despite all of your gifts and abilities, you are still weak. And in your futile attempts to honor your people, you have brought nothing but pain and misery into the lives of everyone you claim to love. It would've been better if you had died on Krypton."

Alura began to vanish.

"Mother! Please! No!" Kara could barely speak due to the emotions that were stirring inside her.

 _Later_

Kara didn't even realized that Thomas entered.

"So Kara." he began. "How was your experience? Who did you see?" Kara didn't respond. "That bad uh? Not too surprising considering your aren't a hero. But moving on, I'm gong to ask you a couple questions, after that I'll give you a gift and when can end this." This got Kara's attention. "First question, are you a god?"

"No." Kara said broken.

"Second question, are you a hero?"

"No." Kara repeated.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a nothing, a failure, a waste."

Thomas smiled at that comment. "That's it. Now for the gift." Thomas walked over to Kara and unchained her right arm. He then walked back and reached into his briefcase to pull out a pistol. "Now this gun as one kryptonite bullet in it." He said walking back over to Kara and handing her the gun. "Now the way I see it, you have three options. One, you can do nothing with that gun and just drop it on the ground. Two, you could shoot me with it, a kryptonite bullet will work just as well as a regular bullet against me. Or three, you can shoot yourself."

Kara stared at the gun in her hand.

"You might blame me for all of the suffering you have endured, but I think we both know who is really responsible for your pain." Thomas commented.

Kara continued staring at the gun for several seconds, until she made her decision.

She pointed the gun to her head.

She then pulled the trigger.

Click. It was empty.

Shock and fear appeared on her face. She dropped the gun and began to sob.

"Well... that's a wrap." Thomas said walking over to Kara and unchaining her left hand. "When you get outside in the sun, all of you scars should heal, well at least all the physical ones." Thomas then left, leaving Kara sobbing.

 _DEO_

Alex was pacing back and forward.

"How much longer?" she demanded to know.

"This isn't exactly easy to do." Winn responded. "First I had to create an algorithm computing all the likely place to properly hold kryptonian. Then I had to scan those areas for any kryptonite or red sun activity, with a satellite that I had to illegally hack into."

"I know, it's just that Thomas has had Kara for so long, I don't even know if she's alive." Alex said barely fighting the tears.

"Actually." J'onn added. "I think we can confirm she's alive."

"Why do you say..." Alex began to ask until she turned around to see Kara. "Kara!" she cried running to her.

When Alex reached Kara, she engulfed the girl in a hug, but Kara didn't return it. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Kara responded.

Alex backed up toe see what happened to Kara. There weren't any cuts on her body (at least not anymore), but he Supergirl outfit was littered with scars and hole, it became almost impossible to tell it ever was her costume.

"What did he do to you?" Alex asked. Kara didn't respond.

"How did you escape?" J'onn asked.

"I didn't. He let me go."

"Kara, it's ok." Alex said trying to comfort her. "We're going to stop him."

"No." Kara said. "We can't beat him."

"Why not?" Winn asked.

"Because he's right. Right about me, right about what I do, I just can't..." Tears began to sprout her Kara's eyes.

"It's ok..." Alex tried again to comfort.

"No it's not!" Kara yelled interrupting Alex. "I can't do this anymore. I don't even want to anymore."

"Do what?" J'onn asked.

"Be Supergirl." Surprise appeared on everyone's faces. "I quit."

 **Damn, quite the way to end a chapter. Anyway, I hope to liked it, if so leave a review, fav, follow all that stuff, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't thank you enough for all the feedback for this story. Warning: this chapter's gonna get dark... well darker.**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

"How is Kara?" Alex wanted to know.

"I had a doctor look her over." J'onn began. "Physically she's fine. Everything he did to her in that regard healed when she entered Earth's sun. But mentally..."

A silent tear went down Alex's cheek. "What happened?"

"She's refused to say. All we have to go on is her Supergirl outfit. Alex, you don't need to hear this." J'onn said trying to spare Alex.

"No I do. I want to know, hell I need to know."

J'onn sighed. "We found countless cuts across her entire suit, front and back. It was covered in her blood, wet and dry."

Alex could barely stand, and just continued to let her tears fall.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"The moment after her examination was complete Kara left."

 _CatCo Tower_

"Yes, I need that finance report on my desk like yesterday." Cat was yelling over the phone, until she saw Kara enter her office. "I'll call you back." Cat hung up the phone. "So, where have you been?"

"I needed to be somewhere." Kara responded handing Cat a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Cat asked.

"My resignation." This took Cat by surprise. "I sort of discovered myself while I was away, and I don't like it. I need to stay away from this." Kara could barely keep it together. "Thanks Ms. Grant, for everything." Kara left Cat's office and made her way to the exit, but was intercepted by someone.

"Kara!" James shouted as he ran up to her. "What happened?" he asked hugging her.

"A lot, but nothing that I didn't deserve."

Concern appeared on James's face. "What are you talking about?"

Before Kara could respond, a familiar voice appeared.

"Look at this." Shivers went down Kara's spine as she turned around to see Thomas. "You know, this wasn't even on purpose, I was just going to ask Cat if any of her reporters would be attending my next press conference."

Kara breath ran wild, and she struggled to stand.

"Get away from her." James demanded.

"I'm not doing anything." Thomas responded back. "All I'm doing is standing here trying to make my way to Cat Grant."

Kara couldn't hear anything anymore. All she could do was recall being held by Thomas. And it terrified her.

"Kara" she heard people saying to her. But it didn't help her in anyway. All she did was collapse in a heap.

 _Streets_

Eliza got into a cab.

"Hi." she said to her driver. "I need to go to this address on my phone."

"May I ask why?" the cab driver asked.

"My daughter's not feeling well, I need to talk with her." The cab driver laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I know I wouldn't want Kara as a daughter."

Eliza's face immediately evolved to fear. She tried to open the door, but it was already locked.

"You're not escaping that easily." the driver continued. "After all, Heretic needs you."

 _Kara's Apartment_

Kara stood up the moment she woke up. When she looked around, she saw that she was on her couch in her apartment.

"Kara." someone said behind her. She turned her head to see Theo.

"How did I get here?" Kara asked.

"You had a panic attack back at CatCo when..." Theo didn't finish believing it would make Kara uncomfortable.

"Thanks." she responded. "But you should go."

"I'm not going anywhere. Kara you can't just ignore or forget what happened to you."

"I'm not trying to forget it, I'm just trying to move on."

"By quitting CatCo and Supergirl?" Surprise appeared on Kara's face. "Alex told me." Theo responded seeing her face.

"It's better this way."

"For who?"

"For everyone!" Kara yelled getting annoyed. "Thomas is right. I'm not a hero."

"Kara, I can't imagine what he did to you, but right now you couldn't be more wrong about yourself."

"If I really were a hero, I'd be able to save everyone, but I can't. So many people have died or suffered because of me. Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Mon-El, Lena, and so many more. I bring nothing but death and darkness into people's lives. I tried to deny it as Supergirl, but that didn't change the truth that I'm a monster."

"I don't believe this."

"Well you should! Because for the first time since I got here I'm accepting the truth. It may be hard and uncomfortable, but it's still the truth."

"No it's not..."

"I want you to leave."

"Kara, I'm not going anywhere."

"Not a request."

"Kara..."

Before Theo could react Kara used her super speed, and he was outside the door.

"Damn it Kara." he said out loud.

Kara ran into her room, to see a small black box on her bed. She tried to use her x-ray vision, but the box was made of lead. She opened the box, and felt weak the moment the top was open.

"Kryptonite." she said to herself.

She forced herself to look deeper in the box, and there was kryptonite. But it wasn't just a chunk of the rock, it was a small knife of it.

"Thomas." she again said out loud.

She closed the box and was prepared to throw it away, until a thought crossed her mind. 'Why would Thomas send me a kryptonite knife?' She figured it why a second later.

She opened the box again, grabbed the knife and brought it to her arm, cutting it. 'I deserve this.' she said in her head. 'For Jeremiah, Alex, Mon-El, Kelly, everything.'

 _Bar_

Winn and James were sitting in a bar talking.

"I just wish I knew what was wrong with her." James said.

"You and me both." Winn replied.

"Mind if I join you two?" A familiar voice said sitting next to James. The two looked in the voice's direction to see Thomas.

Both of their eyes widened.

"Come on, I'm not that terrifying, am I?" Thomas asked in a joking voice.

"What do you want?" James asked trying to seem intimidating.

"I'm here to kidnap both of you." Thomas said as he pulled his head back and head butted James, knocking him out.

Winn ran towards the exit, but was caught by Hank Henshaw.

"You're not escaping that easily." Hank said.

 _Kara's Apartment_

Alex opened the front door with her key, not seeing Kara in the living room.

"Kara?" Alex cried out looking for her sister. She then heard sobbing coming from Kara's room.

Alex quietly sneaked over to Kara's room and peaked through the door to find Kara on her bed sobbing into the sheets.

But Alex noticed something else. The sheets covered in blood, and a bloody kryptonite knife right beside Kara.

Alex immediately ran into the room and cried. "Kara!"

Kara hearing this jerked her head up with her eyes still red from the crying, asked. "What are you doing here?"

Alex engulfed her little sister in a hug, and refused to let go. All she did was cry into Kara asking. "Why? Why would you do this?" Knowing what Kara was doing.

"I...I...I'm sorry." Kara said at a lost for words. "It's just..." More tears poured through her eyes. "I don't want to live anymore. I don't even deserve to."

Alex sniffled, looked Kara in the eyes and said. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth Alex."

Some how more tears poured from Alex. "How... What happened to you? What did Thomas do?"

Kara shock her head and responded. "It's too painful."

"I know, but I can't stand seeing you like this. Please I'm begging you, try to tell me."

Kara reluctantly nodded and began. "Most of the time I was there, he'd cut me with the sword that killed Astra." Kara barely managed to squeeze out. "He also forced me to drink kryptonite, despite it killing me from the inside. He then turned on some solar emitters to heal me from my injuries. After the first day I thought he was done, but he said he was going to do this day after day until he decided I deserved mercy, and he did. It was the same thing everyday. After.. Rao I don't even know, several days at least, he didn't come in with his usual stuff, he came in with a needle. He said that he wanted to move from the physical torture and injected whatever was in the needle into me. At first I thought it was just going to make me uncomfortable, but then I saw my mother. She... she told me that I was pathetic and that I didn't deserve to live, and I believed her." More tears began to fall from Kara's eyes, and Alex pulled her into her chest to try and comfort her. "The day after, Thomas came back and said he'd show me mercy if I answered some questions. He asked me if I was a god and if I was a hero, and I said no to both, and I wasn't even lying. After that, he gave me a gun and said it had a kryptonite bullet in it, and told me that I could do whatever I wanted to do with it."

Alex hearing this unable to stay quiet anymore said. "It's okay. It's over, and you didn't let him win, you didn't do what he wanted you to do."

Kara shock her head. "No! I did!" Confusion struck Alex's face. "I pointed the gun to my head and pulled the trigger believing it would kill me. The only reason it didn't was because he lied, there were no bullets in the gun. After I did that he unchained me and let me go."

Horror stuck Alex's face after hearing everything he did to her. 'I'm going to cut his flesh one piece at a time, then feed it to him!' she said in her head.

"Kara." Alex said. "He was wrong. You are a hero."

Kara shock her head. "If that were true, I would've been able to save everyone. Kelly, Thomas's family, Jeremiah, Mon-El... my parents. So many people have died because of me. I cut myself because I deserve to suffer for everything that has happened because of me."

"Thomas was right about one thing, you aren't a god Kara. You may be powerful, but you can't control everything."

"Even if you're right, some things were in my control, and I still failed."

"Then make it right by being Supergirl. I like to believe that you honor everyone's sacrifices by being her. By being Supergirl. Maybe you've made some mistakes, but I know with out a doubt, you've done far more good than bad as Supergirl. Thomas just has you focused on the bad is all. Now you can sit there trying to make up for all of it by hurting yourself, or you can get up and do something that will actually make a difference. It's you choice." Alex finished feeling confident she got through to Kara.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Alex said as she left Kara's apartment.

As Alex left the building, someone grabbed her from behind, and started chocking her out.

"Shhhhhh." the voice Alex knew was Thomas's said. "It's okay, I'm not going to kill you. At least not yet."

 _Later_

Kara stared down at her bed, thinking about what Alex told her. But her thoughts were distracted when her phone rang.

She picked it up and say that Theo was calling her. "Hey Theo, I've had some time to think, and..."

"Sorry." Thomas. Kara knew right away. "Theo's kind of busy at the moment. If you want to find him and everyone else, go to the DEO."

Thomas hung up, and Kara without a second thought ran out.

 _DEO_

When Kara entered the DEO, she saw that it was littered with dozens of agents. She was afraid that J'onn, Alex and Winn might be among them, and looked at the faces to see if she could recognized them.

"If you're looking for your friends and sister, don't worry I didn't kill them... at least not yet." Thomas said standing by the computers.

Kara's spine shivered hearing his voice, but her worry for her friends and family outweighed her fear of him.

She made her way towards him, grabbed him and put him against one of the tables and demanded. "Where are they?"

"And why would I tell you that?"

She grabbed one of his hands and said. "If you don't, I'll start breaking them."

Thomas laughed. "Wouldn't recommend that. See, I told Lillian that if I didn't make it back to her in time, to kill everyone you love."

After hearing this, Kara immediately let got of Thomas. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Thomas smirked and replied. "Don't worry Kara, it's almost over. There's just one more thing that needs to happen."

"What?"

"I need you to choose. Your loved ones or Supergirl." Kara's eyes widened at this comment. "In twelve hours you're friends will die the exact same way your journey began. Unless you show the entire world who Supergirl really is."

"I can't do that."

"Actually, you can. Just don't know that you want to is all."

"Why are you making me do this, what is the point?"

"I think that the main reason you failed to be a hero is because you tried to be a kryptonian and a human. Those people make you Kara Danvers and your secret identity makes you Supergirl. Now you're going to have to give up one. You can either be Kara Danvers or Supergirl, but you can't be both."

"Why not just reveal I'm Supergirl to the world, why have me do it?"

"You know, Hank Henshaw once asked me that himself. I told him that I never wanted to be the one who destroys you Kara. I wanted that person to be you, and now you will. You'll either destroy yourself as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl. Tick tock, you don't got long."

Thomas then left the DEO, leaving a unsure Kara in the tomb of the base.

 **Damn** **. This was definitely a chapter to remember. I almost cried when writing the Alex Kara scene (and trust me I don't usually cry). Anyway, I think the next chapter will probably be the last one. If you enjoyed this chapter fav, review, follow and I'll see you in the next (and maybe last) chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here we are, the end. I wanted to thank all of you on last time for sticking with me and this story. I'm not 100% sold on making a sequel, but if enough people want one, I'll make one.**

 **But without further ado, the final chapter.**

Thomas was sitting in an interrogation room handcuffed to the table, when an officer entered.

"Who would've guessed that the mayor himself is a serial killer?" the officer said.

Thomas just stared at the table, not making eye contact.

"Murder, terrorism, robbery, assault, attempted murder, break in, shall I go on?" the officer continued hoping to get Thomas to talk. "Given the amount of crimes you have committed, you'd be lucky to avoid the death sentence. So I have one final question, was it all worth it?"

Thomas smiled looked up at the officer and said. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

 _24 hours earlier_

Alex was waking up after being kidnapped a second time by Thomas.

"Alex?" a woman voice said.

"Mom?" Alex asked still waking up.

Alex looked around her environment, and saw that she was strapped down to the chair of an airplane. She also saw that J'onn, James, Theo, her mom, Winn and Maggie strapped down to the chairs just like her.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." J'onn responded. "But he's some how dampening my powers, I can't get out."

"Relax." Thomas said entering the plane. "Enjoy the flight."

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that all of you are going to die, unless Kara meets my demands. But I highly doubt that."

"What is the point of this?" Theo asked.

Thomas smiled at the comment and answered. "Kara started her journey as Supergirl when she revealed herself by catching a plane. So, what better way for her so called hero's journey to end than how it began? Full circle kind of deal."

"You're sick." Maggie stated.

Thomas nodded. "Maybe, but only because Kara made me this way when she let my family die." Thomas then looked at his watch. "Sorry folks, but I've got somewhere to be. Hope you have a safe flight, or at least avoid dying too horribly."

Thomas then made his way off the plane.

"Don't worry, Kara's going to find us." Alex stated confidently.

"Don't mean to be that guy or anything," Winn began. "but Thomas has been prepared for everything and anything Kara has thrown his way. How do we know she'll be able to overcome whatever countermeasures Thomas has put into place?"

"I believe in her." Eliza stated. "She'll find a way."

 _L-Corp Tower_

Lena was working by her desk, when Supergirl flew in.

Lena seeing this sighed in disbelief and said. "I thought I mad it very cleat last time that..."

"I need your help." Kara said interrupting Lena. "Heretic's kidnapped everyone I care about."

"I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't help you even if I wanted to."

"Lena please, if our friendship meant anything to you, please help me."

Lena chuckled. "That's rich. Our friendship meant everything to me, your the one it meant..."

"I didn't tell you about me being Supergirl not because I didn't trust you." Kara said once again interrupting Lena. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to feel more human." Confusion appeared on Lena's face. "Whenever I tell someone I'm Supergirl, they look at me different."

"Kara, I wouldn't have looked at you..."

"Yes you would've, because everyone does. You don't know what it's like. It's great being able to do all these amazing things, but it also feels good to have some normalcy in your life. If you had found out I was Supergirl, you would've had literal inhuman expectations of me, and I didn't want that, at least not from my best friend."

Lena sighed. "Great, now I feel bad." Kara chuckled lightly at that comment. "Okay, I do now one thing. When Heretic came to me the first time, he gave me and address in case I ever wanted to get in contact with him again. In fact, I have it written down here."

Lena said handing the piece of paper to Kara.

"Thank you Lena." Kara said. "And I do hope that after this is over, we can salvage our friendship, because it did mean a lot to me."

 _Plane_

Everyone was still strapped down to their seats, until they felt the plane moving.

"What's happening?" Winn asked.

"That plane is moving." James responded.

"I know that, but why is it moving?"

"Because Thomas is going to have the plane crash with us in it." J'onn stated.

"How can the plane be moving?" Theo asked. "I don't think there's a pilot on board."

"Probably auto-pilot." Winn responded.

"Where's he going to take us?" Alex asked.

 _Building_

Kara landed on the rooftop of the address Lena gave her, and saw Thomas sitting on the edge of the roof, wearing his Heretic suit, expect the helmet.

"After I went to the morgue and confirmed the bodies of my wife and children, I came up here, stood right where I'm sitting and was about to walk off the edge." Thomas began. "But right as I was about to take the fall, I found a reason to live. I planned to live so that I might watch you lose everything."

"They aren't here, are they?" Kara asked.

"Nope. I fed the address to Lena knowing that sooner or later you would find your way here. Since I haven't seen any news reports on Supergirl's identity, I assume that you've made you decision."

Kara shook her head and said. "I'm not choosing."

"Figured. So now you get to end you journey as you began it... alone."

"Are you proud of yourself?" she asked.

"Honestly, no. I'm kind of disappointed. Not because I still feeling empty about my family, I'm disappointed because it honestly wasn't that hard to beat you. All it took was a year of preparation, a group of people who hate you, and a few kidnappings."

Kara had enough, and rushed towards his preparing to attack. But he anticipated this, and moved out of the way, and Kara ending up falling to the streets.

Kara got up and in an instant, Thomas was on the ground with her, wearing his Heretic helmet, but that wasn't the only thing he had. Kara saw the kryptonite sword in his hand that he used to torture her, and she started to get dizzy. Not because of the kryptonite, but because it was bringing back the painful memories she tried to move past.

Heretic seeing this said. "Wow. You're even weaker than I anticipated. You don't stand a chance at saving you loved ones."

'No!' Kara said in her mind. 'I need to be stronger than this.' Kara shock her head and fly at Heretic. Heretic ducked and when Kara landed on the ground, he swung his sword at her. She was able to dodge it, but he kept swinging. Kara unable to keep dodging, rushed him again and grabbed him. The two went flying into the air, until Kara crashed into a park.

The two laid in a crater, both of them got up around the same time.

"Not bad." Heretic said. "But not good enough."

He brought his sword up and was about to bring it down on Kara, but then she did something he wasn't expecting, she caught his hand with the sword in it. She then twisted the hand in an unnatural direction, and he dropped the sword screaming. Then she brought her fist back, and hit him in his helmet with all of her strength and the helmet broke off. Thomas went falling to the ground.

Kara looked at him on the ground, barely conscious and asked. "Where are they?"

Thomas was barely able to get up from the ground and respond. "They're in a plane that's about to crash into the middle of the ocean."

Kara's eyes widened and she was about to fly off, until Thomas interrupted her preparation. "Don't bother. Even if you could find they're specific location, they'll be dead by the time you get there."

Kara stopped upon hearing this, turned around, grabbed Thomas and yelled. "Bring them back!"

 _Plane_

Alex was looking out the window, and saw nothing but water for the past few hours.

"Wherever we are, we're far from home." she stated.

Suddenly, the plane began to do descend, into the middle of the ocean.

"Guys, I think to plane's going down." James stated.

"He's going to have us crash into the middle of the ocean?" Eliza asked. "Why?"

"We're far enough away from Kara or anyone else to save us, so it's not exactly the worst place in the world to do it." Maggie stated.

"Never would've thought I'd die in a plane crash." Theo added.

"We're not going to die." Alex responded, refusing to accept death.

"About rafts?" Winn suggested. "Don't planes have those?"

Maggie scoffed. "Even if we didn't die after hitting the water, and we somehow got loose and didn't drown, I doubt Thomas would be stupid enough to leave rafts for us."

"If this is the end," J'onn began. "I want you all to know that it has been an honor to call you my friends and family."

Suddenly, the plane began to ascend again. In fact, it looked like it was turning around back to National City.

"What's going on?" Theo asked.

"Kara happened." Alex believed.

 _Later_

Soon, the plane landed in the air field it took off from. The door opened, and Alex was expecting to see Kara, but her hope turned sour when Thomas walked in with blood all over him.

"Hey guys." he said. "Glad to see none of you are dead."

"Where's Kara?" Alex demanded to know.

Thomas snickered. "I don't think you'd want to know."

Tears were starting to form in Alex's eyes. "Damn it Thomas! What happened to Kara?!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. I offered Kara a deal, if she revealed to the world that she was Supergirl, I'd let all of you go. She didn't do that, but she did something else that intrigued me."

 _Flashback_

"Bring them back!" Kara yelled.

Thomas just laughed at this. "I told you, I'm not going to do that unless you tell the world that..."

"I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

Kara getting angrier brought Thomas closer to her and tried her best to appear intimidating. "I will break you."

"Sorry, but I already did that to you."

Kara let go of him and said. "What if I give you something else."

Thomas snickered at the comment. "What?"

Kara looked at the ground, afraid of what was about to happen, but persevered and said. "What if I leave Earth, for good."

This got Thomas's interest. "I have to say, I'm intrigued. All right here's the deal, if I spare your friends and family, you leave Earth in your pod."

"I can't, Mon-El..."

"Lillian made a replica. It should function almost exactly as your old one."

"I'll do it. I'll leave Earth."

Thomas smiled. "I don't want you to just leave Earth, I have a particular destination in mind." Confusion appeared on Kara's face. "The phantom zone."

That confusion immediately evolved into fear. "No." Kara said taking a few steps back. "No, I can't..."

"That is my offer, take it or leave it."

A silent tear ran down Kara's cheek. Going back to the phantom zone, was like her personal hell. Kara looked back at Thomas and said. "Fine. I'll go to the phantom zone."

Thomas smiled.

 _End Flashback_

Tears ran down Alex's, actually everyone's faces after hearing this.

"Do you want to know what I found incredible?" Thomas began. "It didn't take an army of kryptonians, or a fleet of daxamites to beat the Girl of Steel. All it took was a single human being."

Thomas then made his way to Alex, and unstrapped her from the chair. The moment he did, she flew herself at him, and started strangling him.

"Don't" J'onn said.

"He deserves it." Alex angrily stated.

"Maybe, but Kara wouldn't have wanted this."

Alex knowing that J'onn was right let go of Thomas.

"Kill me, don't kill me, it doesn't matter. I've won." Thomas said smiling.

 _DEO_

Alex was in front of the TV, watching pictures of Supergirl, when J'onn walked in.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Last week, my sister sacrificed herself by leaving the planet and traveling to her own hell, how do you think?"

J'onn then came up to Alex and put his hand on her shoulder. "I miss her too."

 _Unknown_

"Come one Johnny." a boy yelled.

"I'm telling you Toby, you didn't see an alien spaceship crash." another boy replied.

"Did too, it landed around here."

The two boys made their way through some bushes, and came across an alien pod.

"Wow."

"I told you."

Suddenly, the pod opened and a blonde naked girl in her twenties come out of the pod.

The two boys looked at her with awe all over their faces.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

She rubbed her head and responded in another language.

"Dude, she's totally an alien."

"And a hot one at that."

The girl took a step forward, and the two boys took as step back.

"Don't try anything, I know kung fu."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You know English?"

She nodded.

"Okay, who are you?"

Confusion appeared on her face, and she responded. "Don't remember."

 **And there's the story. Sorry if you were expecting a happy ending, but I think this was good ending. Leave a review and let me know if you want a sequel, and goodbye.**


End file.
